Run Away
by sumino ni iru yo
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a boy craving attention and Sasuke's just the guy to give it to him..in more ways than one
1. Chapter 1

" Naruto! I am friggin sick of you're behavior lately! You don't listen to a word we say, I just don't know what to do with you anymore." A red haired women said exasperatedly and tiredly to a blond haired boy sitting on the couch in front of her.

" Oh, like you're around to tell me what's right or wrong anyway Kushina.." Naruto spat back at her folding his arms in front of him in defiance.

" Naruto, you know your father and I are very busy with our jobs so that we can live a happy life here in our home.. I'd hoped you would understand-"

" Understand what mom!? That dad would rather waste his time with sick old fogies and my so called mom would rather spend time teaching children that aren't even hers instead of coming home to HER OWN CHILD!? Oh yea I understand everything just well~ Now do I get a gold star for my great understanding?" He smiled with fake innocence folding his hands in front of him like a model student. Kushina clasped a hand over her mouth trying to keep back her choked sobs. Tears started to flow freely down her face falling in the growing puddle of tears on the floor.

" I- I never m-meant.." She choked out. Naruto faltered in his anger but, she hurt him a lot more than he was hurting her now and he didn't think her tears were enough of an apology-but it was damn near close to it. A hard slap to Naruto's face ,that made his head snap harshly to the left, had him gawking at his father who was holding back unshed tears and was trembling with anger and sadness. He held the hand that slapped Naruto in the air shakily.

" Naruto Uzumaki." His dad's usually calming voice was now strong and void of any humor it usually possessed. Naruto held in a breath of slight fear.

" You've made your mother cry and yet you keep assaulting her with insult after insult..? I'm sorry if you feel we've been neglecting you and we are deeply sorry..but fighting? Failing grades? And drawing graffiti on cherished public property?! This is how you show us how horrible we are? This is why we had to call a counselor.." His dad mumbled the last part quietly. Naruto jerked out of his stupor and stared at his mom and dad with disbelief.

" Y-you did what?.." Naruto stood shakily. His mother ran over to him to grab a hold of his shoulders reassuringly, giving him a sad loving smile.

" We called the best counselor we could find to come and help you since we , as you've said, haven't been there for you as much as we would have liked to. It'll only be for a few months and you -"

" HOW COULD YOU GUYS DO THIS WITHOUT ASKING ME IF I WANTED THIS OR NOT!" Naruto brushed past them both grabbing his jacket and wallet.

" And where do you think you're going Naruto!?" His father's voice called out to him. Naruto rolled his eyes turning the door knob.

" To clear my mind obviously. It appears this house likes to betray one another and gang up on the weak. Really guys two on one? How sad." Naruto growled out opening the door about to storm out of the house but a hard wall of silk blocked his path. The wall actually being a chest that belonged to a raven haired man who didn't look happy to have been rammed into like that. [ A/N: Fufufufuuu i made a funny LAUGH.] Naruto glared at the man moving him aside roughly and walking out the door and into a sprint down the sidewalk. The raven haired man rubbed his shoulder mentally cursing the rude boy before turning to the now open doorway seeing Kushina's and Minato's gloomy expressions. He mentally prepared himself for what awaited him and held out a a card.

" My names Sasuke Uchiha the counselor that was requested for a-hold on a moment" Sasuke dug inside his pockets looking for something. Pulling out a blue slip of paper and heaving a sigh of relief and cleared his throat.

" Ah here we are. Now as I was saying I'll be the counselor for a Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke looked between the two in front of him who stared wide eyed back at him.

" Please tell me one of you is Naruto Uzumaki and not the one who just stormed out of here in a fit." He said flatly internally groaning when no one spoke up.

" M-Mr. Uchiha. Thank you so much for coming..please help our little boy.." Kushina pleaded to the raven stepping up to grab his hand like it was her life line. Minato rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

" This wasn't how I wanted you to meet Naruto..he's a good kid I promise. Today was just-"

" Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki please say no more. Our agency has dealt with worse cases than that of your sons and I assure you he'll be in good hands. That behavior though." Sasuke smirked pointing at the door.

" Is a no-no." He finished stepping into the house with his suitcases. He threw them to Minato who fumbled to catch them from hitting the floor.

" Oh no let mee take you bags it'd be my pleasure." Minato sarcastically remarked giving Sasuke a playful smile as he went to put his bags into the guest room. Kushina chuckled into her hand, bowing to Sasuke.

" Uchiha-san I really do appreciate this. Now Naruto will probably be back in a half- hour or so. When he blows off steam it's never for long."

" You're saying he does this often?" Sasuke questioned raising a curious eyebrow. Kushina nodded sadly.

" More often than I would like..but I don't stop him from making his own choices..I believe that's the best thing to do in that situation." Kushina inquired. Sasuke was silent for a moment.

" If you think so Mrs. Uzumaki." Sasuke replied. Kushina giggled.

" Oh come now! Kushina is just fine~ and my husband's name is Minato. The formalities make me feel soo old you know?" She smiled. Minato came into the room with two new suitcases confusing Sasuke.

" I'm being kicked out already?" Sasuke questioned gesturing towards the bags. Minato blinked confused at first but then looked at the bags in his hands and laughed. Sasuke took notice that he had a flawless smile just like Kushina's and for a second wondered if Naruto also had a smile like theirs.

" No of course not! Kushina and I are going on a business trip for a few months is all." Sasuke nearly choked on air.

" W-wait hold on-"

" Oh we'll be back before you know it Sasuke-san~ Now emergency numbers are on the fridge right next to the that picture of that cute little dog! Isn't it just adorable~~?" Kushina gushed.

" Why yes now that you mention it, it's mother licking adorable-BUT what I'm TRYING to say is-"

" Alright now we'll be leaving. We gotta catch the nine o clock plane. Call us if you need anything Uchiha-san." Minato smiled and waved over his shoulder disappearing into the car. Kushina gave Sasuke a quick hug before grabbing her jacket and running after Minato.

" Tell Naruto we love him! And to call us! I believe in you Sasuuu~!" And with that as a final goodbye Sasuke was left numbly processing what was going on.

One. He was just outsmarted.

Two. He , for the first time, was left speechless.

And three. He was now some brats babysitter for the next few months. Speaking of which for how many months?! Hell if he knew. And he was already paid in full so he couldn't just up and leave back to his home. His ego and job was at stake here.

" Well played Uzumaki's well played." Sasuke sighed rubbing his forehead taking the time to look around the place. It wasn't bad in his opinion. In fact if he was a downgraded peasant that was just given the opportunity to spend the next few months in a house like this it'd be a pretty valuable place to ransack. But he had class not gas. Wait..what? OK forget he said that. Anyway, it was a typical two story home with pictures and other useless knick knacks hanging on the light red walls. Two long black couches and one black arm chair surrounded a flat screen TV. He supposed this was the living room since right next to him was the doorway leading to the kitchen/ dining room. Like he said all in all the place was pretty sweet for a modern family. His home exceeded everything in this one-not that he was bragging or anything. The door opening caught his attention. Time sure did fly.

" I'm hooooome." Naruto mumbled thinking his mom and dad had already fallen asleep. Which was good because he accidentally stepped in a mud puddle on his way home. It was an accident! Promise!

" Welcome home. Take off your shoes you're not tracking mud in here." The deep, smooth, commanding tone of the voice made Naruto jump. He stared at the raven he bumped into before now standing right in front of him leaning on one foot with his arms crossed. The perfect stern parent if you asked him.

" BURGLAR! MOM,DAD! SOME DUCK HAIRED MAN IS HERE TO STEAL OUR CRAP!"

" First off, you just called all your belongings "crap". Why would i steal crap? Second duck hair? Really. Third, you're loud and it's the middle of the night so mind shutting up. Last your parents are gone but don't fret I'm here." Sasuke smirked giving Naruto a mock bow. Naruto gave him a quizzical look not trusting the stranger at all.

" You forgot to mention the part of who you are and why you're in my house."

" Right you are. Where are my manners." This time Sasuke did bow.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'll be your counselor for the next few months. Let's work to become the best of friends." Sasuke gave Naruto a strained smile that made Naruto think Sasuke had to poop.

" Best of friends?" Naruto teased.

" It is company policy to say that." Sasuke said sullenly. Naruto shrugged going to walk to the restroom but was cut off by a silk cladded arm.

" Excuse me but it appears your arm seems to be a dick and is erectly in my way."

" Maybe you taking off your shoes will relieve it." Sasuke easily countered back. Naruto glared daggers of hate at Sasuke.

" Just who the fuck do you think you are?" Naruto said venomously, leaning in until the were nose to nose but Sasuke had a bit more of a height advantage.

" It seems you're hard of hearing. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, 19, heir to a billion dollar company, girls call me a god, I'm the nanny of a child named Naruto Uzumaki, I like tomatoes and my dick size is-"

" OK OK damn i get it! I'll take off the damn shoes." Naruto begrudgingly took off his shoes throwing them in the corner by the door.

" There happy? Now may I use the restroom or do you wanna watch me do that too?" Naruto huffed already hating the man and they've only been in each others presence for a few minutes. Sasuke waved him off and smirked in amusement when Naruto brushed past him mumbling curses about Sasuke under his breath. Sasuke could hear what must have been the bathroom door slam shut and the water begin to run letting him know that Naruto was taking a bath-he at least hoped that's what he was doing. Sasuke gave a small satisfied smile to himself, rolling up his sleeves and walking into the kitchen to make them dinner seeing as he forgot to grab a bite to eat before coming.

" Welcome to hell Naruto." 


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapter two

A/N: I won't waste so much time with my boring ol' author's note commentary but i just want to thank you all for the follows and reviews! You guys' really know how to make this girl feel loved /cries happily/

Naruto's POV:

I turned on the water letting it over flow to the top. Now this is what I loved about modern Japanese tubs like this. You could let it overflow to the top and onto the floor and it'd just drain away. No one would yell at you for a little bit or well...the overflowing river of water. But right now I didn't care about that! My mind was currently sending the asshole Sasuke to hell and back and then giving him a one way ticket to a deserted island filled with man eating monkeys. This is what I was trying to tell my parents. I didn't LIKE to interact with people-minus the fact no one seemed to like me but, whenever I tried to make a friend I'd end up stabbed in the back with the sharpest knife. So friends were pretty much useless to me..

" Best friends my grandma's ass Uchiha..." I grumbled stepping out of my nasty clothes. I must have reeked considering what I was just doing. I stuck a foot into the tub, hissing in pain from the hotness before sliding in , getting adjusted and-WHY DOES THIS SOUND SO WRONG!? I ducked my head under the water to the point to where my mouth could blow bubbles in the tub and I could still breathe through my nose. I was emotionally stressing and my true best friend at the moment seemed to be the steamy waves of water. A bit of yellow caught my eye. Confused, I looked over to see a rubber duck floating absentmindedly through the water. I frowned remembering when my mother tried to get me to bathe with the rubber duck and how much she wanted to take pictures of me "swimming" with the duck. AND I WAS 14 AT THE TIME! Though I'd admit..I kinda regret shoving the duck back into her arms telling her I'm too old for her gushing..

" Tch why am I thinking about that now? Look at the mess I'm in now! They've left me with a psychotic man who has this plan to overthrow me with his demands!" I said shaking my head back and forth, little droplets of water going everywhere.

" I'm not psychotic but, overthrowing you with my demands- I may just do that." The voice of the devil, who's name was Sasuke Uchiha, spoke through the closed door.

" MY GOD! It's called privacy Uchiha! Look it up!" I yelled. My cheeks heating up with anger and embarrassment. What else had he heard? Wait, That didn't matter! Why was he in front of the door in the first place!?

" You know i may do just that. But if you're done you can come down for dinner. Or not. I don't mind either way." He said and I could practically feel him shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant way before he went back downstairs. I flicked him off ducking my head back under the comes into MY house and then helps himself to MY food? This guy sure had self-centered flowing out of his ears.

" I'm not gonna eat with him, kill me now rubber duck!" I pleaded to the rubber duck in front of me staring at me,taunting me,telling me to go downstairs and eat. Or maybe that was my stomach growling. For my sanity I blamed it on my stomach. I sighed quickly washing up and setting the duck back on the rack above me before climbing out of the tub and into my room to look for some decent clothes. Searching drawer after drawer and even under my bed for something decent to wear.

" W-wait why am I trying to dress to impress a guy like him? I'll wear whatever I feel! I'll go nude if I wanna" All set in mind that I was gonna walk into that kitchen showing my goodies, I turned on my heel and stride to the door but, not before grabbing under wear and sweats to put on-you know because my parents wouldn't like me walking around naked. I didn't care for Sasuke's opinion. Nope! I reluctantly walked down the stairs, an aroma of the gods hitting my senses before my feet could step into the living room. Before I knew it I was dashing to the kitchen almost drooling.

" WHOA!" I felt like a little kid on Christmas at that moment! Everything looked like those foods from the family dinner's you see on TV. A delicious steaming turkey next to sides of mac and cheese, pasta, mashed potatoes and salad and for Christ sake there was even a beautiful little center piece. When did they get that?

" The state of being free from intrusion or disturbance in ones private life or affairs." Sasuke's voice cut me off from food heaven.

" Excuse you?" I questioned. He was staring into his phone quizzically, rubbing his chin in thought.

" That's the definition of privacy. There's four others if you'd like to hear them." He smirked. I gave him a "what the fuck is wrong with you look" But i had to admit. He had jokes. But I was the number one prankster around so might as well add joking to that category as well. But I'd spare him tonight since he made such an extravagant meal. I took a seat about to pile mountains of food onto my plate when my hand was hit with a wooden spoon.

"OW WHAT THE HELL SASUKE!" I kissed my throbbing pain and glared at the guy next to me. He didn't look to happy. Come ooon what did I do?

" You don't just grab food like some hungry animal. And I cooked the food so you ask ME if you can eat or not." He explained beginning to put food onto his plate. Bastard!

" You're my counselor not my etiquette teacher. So therefore I don't have to ask you for anything except helping me with my so called problems capiche'." But i couldn't explain why i was now scared to try and grab any food now. He just sat there eating while I was wasting away by each passing second. Did this guy not have a heart or something!? He probably kicked puppies. I chuckled to myself. If I'm lucky I can get it to look like he kicked my "dog" and PETA would come and take his ass away. Yeaaa it's a good thing he learned about photo-shop and he was so well at it.

" Stop thinking. The gears in your mind are too rusted to work." Sasuke said starting to eat his salad. That was it! I was done with his prissy behavior.

" If you're my counselor why the hell are you throwing downgrading insults at me!? You're supposed to be helping me dumbass!" I growled out to him clenching my hands at my side. Sasuke just kinda looked at me for a little bit before shaking his head in disapproval. And no I will not admit that I was a bit put down by that look.

" Listen, I know people like you. Being sweet and calm wouldn't get through to you at all. You obviously don't bullshit around and I don't put up a fake act if I don't need to. I'm here to help you yes but, it appears your attitude needs to be fixed first before we can get anything settled." He said dabbing the corners of his mouth with a napkin and staring at me..like straight at me..into my eyes and soul. I gulped, my hands trembling. This guy was scary. He could break my walls easily that's for sure..but these walls have been up for a long time and it was gonna take a lot to break them down.

" This is your gimmick then huh, OK, let's say for some strange reason you DO end up helping me and we become friends. You'll end up leaving in the end right?" I questioned. He nodded his head folding his hands in the table in front of him.

" That's right. We are only assigned for a certain period of time before we have to go back to our normal lives and await for when someone new calls. Rarely do we interact with old clients." He said.

" So then..where do we start?" I said not entirely game for this whole junk but I wasn't gonna waste my parents money and effort on bringing him here. I wasn't some honey boo boo.

" We start with trust."

" Impossible." I easily replied though for some strange reason this strange guy in front of me basically told me he hasn't been putting on an act since meeting me. Meaning all that I was seeing was him. All his assertiveness and pompous attitude was him..it felt oddly...nice. For once no one tried to be nice to me only to get something in return. Sure Sasuke was paid to be here but he's being a douche bag to me because that was him and strange as it sounds I'm really glad he's being a douche bag. I sighed.

" OK. You want trust, then you're really gonna have to work with me to gain it because I don't trust easily got it?" I stated. He smiled at me which for a moment almost made me fall out of my chair. Awwe he did have a heart!

" Now we're getting somewhere Uzumaki."

" Naruto. NAR-ROO-TOE. If we're gonna try out this whole counselor thing then you don't need to be using last name bases with me. We will be living under the same house for the next few months anyway sooo go figure." I gave him a small smile. It hurt my cheeks a little since I haven't really smiled in who knows how long. Yes yes sad.

" Hm. Then refer to me as Sasuke. Sauce-Kay." He smirked into his coffee. I laughed. It was weird hearing my laugh. It's really been so long...

" Yea yea now we all know one another's name whoop-de-friggin do! Now may I pleeeeeeeease have something to eat I'm starving!" I pleaded reaching out to the food in front of me. When he sighed a yes i couldn't help myself and piled my plate high, gulping down orange juice and taking monstrous bites.

" Smhakay mish ish mghooo! [ Sasuke this is good]" I said through a mouthful of food. Something lodged in my throat and I didn't have anymore juice to wash it down with so I was left in a coughing fit, closing my eyes that were starting to tear up. Warm pale hands embraced me pumping my stomach and chest until a spit up a piece of turkey onto the table. I sighed in relief and gratefully accepted the water given to me by Sasuke, taking huge gulps of the refreshing coolness.

" I've only been here for like two hours and you're trying to kill yourself." Sasuke sighed holding on to his chest. I blinked curiously at him. He looked..worried. Him worried about me? Nah. But i still found myself giving him a bright smile and giving him a silent thank you. And if I would have guessed, I could make out a slight embarrassed blush on his pale face. Maybe having the bastard around wouldn't be so bad-especially if he kept cooking meals like this. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Give me a one, give me a two ladies and gentlment here's number..threeee..ok just for my sake pretend that ryhmed lmao!

Sasuke's POV:

" Yes...Yes...No just cancel all those..Well have Ino do it then I'm busy...Yea...Yes Karin I understand Tsunade wants to rip my head off and this is why I have you guys' saving my ass..No Karin you cannot sleep in my bed while I'm gone. Goodbye." I clicked end with a sigh of relief. Really, Karin was a great worker but her obsession of me was getting a bit too creepy. I put my phone on the charger before putting the last of my clothes into the closet. It was set. I was officially "moved" in for the time being and it was only 1:41 A.M. That was record time if you asked me. I stretched out the kinks and knots from my sore back and shoulders. I was tired but I wanted to take a bath. Didn't want to go to bed a dirty boy now did I. Wooow I just creeped myself out there...note to self stop talking to myself..starting now..ok now..you know what fuck it. I grabbed my bathroom utilities and a pair of black boxers and gray sweat pants and walked out into the hallway. Naruto must have been sleep by now since he had school in the morning. School...I didn't even really know anything about the boy now that I thought about it. At dinner we mostly tried to get under one another's skin with jabs at each others masculinity and wits. It was..for the most part a very enjoyable time for me. I don't think I ever saw a person with a smile like Naruto's. He had perfect teeth which I was a bit jealous of. Now don't get me wrong my teeth were perfect and white..but when Naruto smiled he had a way of making himself shine. Minato also had a smile like that and Kushina's smile was soft, gentle and warm..oh great I was sounding like I had a fetish for smiles and teeth. Shaking my head a bit I proceeded into the bathroom locking the door behind myself. I stripped from my clothes deciding it'd be quicker to take a shower before heading to some well needed rest. I let the water run a bit before deeming it safe to enter. The hot rush of water was very much welcome as i sat under the spray of water for a minute, letting it loosen all my tenseness, giving me a few moments to think to myself. Never leave a guy like me to think because as tactical as I was when I was drowsy my mind began to wander. Wander to a blond haired, blue eyed, whisker cheeked boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.

" Arrgh I don't understand what the hell the dobe's problem is! Is he sad? Disobedient?! A serial killer!?" I made a face to myself. No way could he be a serial killer-ok maybe in his mind he probably killed me a few times but he'd never actually kill a living being. I chuckled to myself. Here I was talking as if I knew the boy all my life. Yea..it was definitely time for sleep. I turned off the water stepping out and wrapping a towel around my waist. I used another towel to dry my hair with knowing no matter what I did it would still stick up in the back for some strange reason. I walked to the mirror to brush my teeth. I could feel my eye twitch as I noticed something in the corner of the room. It was a yellow rubber duck and the way it was sitting with it's tail high in the air it made me sigh in defeat when my hair looked almost the same as that duck's ass. So maybe I did have a duck hair style, didn't make me any less good looking. Let it be known that I make a duck's ass hairstyle look pretty damn good. Done with my bathroom needs I walked out of the bathroom now dressed in my sweat pants but my shirt forgotten in my room-not that I wore a shirt to bed anyway but, this wasn't my house and I couldn't just walk around as I please. I walked through the dark hallway feeling around to know where I was going and to make sure I didn't run into anything when i heard whispering coming from Naruto's slightly open door. That boy and doors. I tip toed to get in a better range to hear what he was whispering and to see who he was talking to. I peered into the door noting that at this moment I deserved the creeper award because that's what I felt like at this moment.I was surprised to see Naruto asleep hugging a fox plushie. I had to jab at him for sleeping with plushies it was a MUST.

" Why do you leave me.." Naruto whispered in his sleep clutching tighter to his plushie. I don't know why the way he said that made my heart clench and twist in sorrow. I walked softly into the room the moonlight from the window creating a almost mystical aura to surround Naruto. Like the heavens had lost one of their angels...now when did I get so poetic?

" Please don't leave me alone.." Naruto whimpered his face scrunching up in pure anguish, a tear escaping from his closed eyelids. I felt like my body had a mind of it's own as I leaned down to wipe away the stray tear tucking the plushie close to him and whispering in his ear-

" I'm not gonna leave you Naruto." I said reassuringly. But to whom I was reassuring, that was the mystery. He seemed to relax as his face went back into a peaceful slumber and he smiled lazily drool coming out of the side of his mouth. I've never seen a more disgustingly-dare i say it- cute image in my whole life. There I said it Naruto Uzumaki was cute. Cute like baby brother cute. I wasn't attracted to men.. [ A/N: LIES] I straightened up bidding the sleeping Naruto a good night before leaving his room, closing the door behind me and making my way to my room, letting the sleeping image of Naruto be the last thing that passes my mind before I drifted to sleep.

* THE NEXT MORNING*

" Shut up and sleep with me come on why don't you sleep with me~~"

I nearly threw my phone when Karin's ring tone woke me up. And how may you ask did I know that was Karin calling? Because she's a crazy fan girl. Enough said. How the bloody hell was she getting my phone to set these songs!?

" Karin you know I'm going to strangle you when I get back right."

" S-Sasuke- kuuuun! Throwing threats so early in the morning isn't good for your health babe~ Anyway I called to tell you Ino went to the meeting in your place and umm well..."

" Spit it out Karin I do have a job to do.." I set the phone to speaker mode so I could talk to her hands free while I got dressed for the day. I looked at the clock that read 6:35 A.M meaning in 15 minutes I had to wake up the dobe.

" HEY Don't get snappy with me! I was just going to tell you that Itachi called and he really wanted to talk to you."

I tripped in the pants I was putting on. My mind going blank in seconds. No..not him..

" And..what did you do." I choked out finding it hard to catch my breath.

" I told him you were sick from a severe case of food poisoning..and then he questioned what you ate and so I told him you ate bad sake. So he said he'd be calling next week and you had better talk to him or else..well he kinda cut the line off after " or else" "

I mentally groaned. Leave it to Karin to come up with the stupidest excuse ever.

" Karin you CANNOT eat Sake. You drink it. But i appreciate you having my back. Keep this up and you may just have a promotion in your future."

" No way! I'm not leaving you Uchiha so you're stuck with me until the day you push up daisies, I'll call back later on- well that is if you wanna keep talking to me now! and maybe ask me on a-" I cut her off mid-sentence shaking my head in amusement. It kinda warmed my heart that she'd stick by my side until the end. It was hard to come across people with that type of commitment but, I still would never date her. I finished dressing before walking over to Naruto's door. I knocked loudly twice.

" Oi Dobe. Time to get up." Why was I waking him up again? The boy was 17 he could wake his own damn self up. When I was his age I was waking up on my own AND making breakfast. When I heard no movement I decided to take matters into my own hand and opened his door and walked into his messy room, now that there was light and I could make out where everything was in his room. Naruto must have been a really heavy sleeper and moved a lot in his sleep. He was now sprawled out on his bed, one arm and leg halfway off the bed. But he still had a strong grip on that fox plushie. Naruto was truly a adorable sight to see with his happy smile and dazed expression and-

" Get the hell out of bed idiot." I roughly pushed him on the floor smirking in satisfaction when he woke up startled and trapped inside his blanket.

" Ah h-hey who turned off the lights!?" I tried oh so hard to hold back my amusement at seeing Naruto fight with his blankets and apparently lose to them.

" It's time to get ready for school. Be down stairs in 15 minutes." I instructed him before I walked downstairs to make breakfast all while hearing Naruto go " Hey come on help me! Sasukeeeeeeeee Temeeeeee!" I actually found myself pitying the boy for a moment-but only for a moment. By the time Naruto had come down stairs dressed in his school uniform ,which consisted of a white button up dress shirt and black slacks finished off with black converses with orange laces, I had prepared a batch of blueberry pancakes for him and a pot of hot steaming coffee for me. He made a disgusted face at me as he went to eat but looked like he remembered something and looked at me silently asking if he was allowed to eat. My eyes widened in shock.

" You can eat it's not poisoned or anything." I told him and I could see his body relax as he dug into his pancakes, drowning them in maple syrup. I shook my head in distaste. I was afraid to see that boy's sugar and sodium level. When i checked the cupboards all I could find were ramen cups everywhere. I prayed to the big guy upstairs that it was probably his fathers...the big guy upstairs never really liked me anyway. Besides that little detail, Naruto impressed me this morning that's for sure.

" Where'd you learn to cook so good!? I don't think I've ever had pancakes this good before." Naruto exclaimed finishing the last of his pancakes and licking his plate clean. I enjoyed the praise.

" My mother taught me. I'm sure your mom has cooked way better things than I have." I could feel the mood grow tense. Naruto had a sad far away look in his eyes. I decided I hate that look on his face. It didn't fit at all.

" Actually I don't remember a time when we all sat down for a home cooked meal.." He said quiet and distant. Like it was more to himself than to me. I grimaced and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. Way to go Sasuke, you know how to make awkward situations..

" Well then I'll have to teach you for when they return..maybe you could teach them what you know." I offered and relaxed when Naruto lost some of the sadness in his eyes. I looked at my watch and saw it said it was 7:25 A.M and Naruto's school started at 8:10 A.M.

" Naruto how do you usually get to school?"

" Walking."

I choked slightly on my now cold coffee.

" Walking!?"

" Yea walking. You know use my legs and feet to get me to my destination at either a slow or fast pace. Walking. I swear for my "counselor" You're pretty slow." He smirked at me. I almost threw my coffee at him but then that would be a waste of coffee. I can't believe this guy. He went to Konoha High which was at least a 45 minute walk from here. When I went there I lived a half hour away but with all the construction going on around there ,which never seemed to go away, it was common for people to take a form of vehicle transportation to the school. No matter the distance.

" Well I gotta get going now." He stood up grabbing his navy blue bag and slugging it over his shoulder.

" I could always give you a lift." I offered but he waved it off.

" Really, it's fine...I'd rather not bring anyone into my own troubles." He said and I gave him a quizzical look. Troubles? Surely giving him a ride wouldn't be trouble at all but, it was his choice not mine. I'd just wait until he lost the stubbornness and asked for a ride. Naruto walked out of the house throwing me a "see you later alligator" as he left. I was alone and for a brief moment it felt like Naruto took all the sunshine out of this house with him. It's a good thing I didn't like sunshine..at least that's what I told myself. I cleared the table and began washing the dishes and putting away plates when the phone rang.

" Uzumaki residence how may I help you?"

" Ohh~~ you're sounding so official and responsible over the phone! Minato, Minato did you hear how he sounded!? I tooold you he was a nice boy." Kushina's happy high sprung voice came in through the speaker. I couldn't help but smile fondly at the phone. She had that sort of effect over you I guess.

" Is something wrong Kushina-san?" I asked. I could hear shuffling and a muffled "hold on" as, if I were to guess, Kushina was going into another room.

" Ah, alright sorry about that. I just wanted to ask if you gave Naruto his bought him a new bottle of it yesterday." She said. I blinked rapidly in confusion. This was the first I had heard of any medicine.

" Um no..I..had no idea Naruto was on any kind of medication.."

" Yes he has really bad emotional attacks. I don't know what triggers them but if he takes that medicine than he never has em. He knows he's supposed to take them every morning." She sighed sadly but my mind was racing. Attacks? Why didn't anyone warn me about this.

" I'll be sure to drop it off to him right now. He just walked to school actually and-"

" He walked!?" Kushina said surprised.

" He told me he walked every morning." I held the phone tighter not liking in the least where this was going.

" N-no his father usually drops him off since..well...whenever Naruto walked to school something bad would happen. But maybe that's just me being a worry wart. It happened when he was like twelve. He would get into trouble and sometimes it would end up with Naruto coming home bloodied and bruised. Alas he's 17 now and I can't be such a dotting mother hen forever. Maybe he wanted a change of scenery."

" Y-yes well Kushina it was really nice talking to you and I'll be sure to call back later and tell Naruto to call you as well I gotta go now bye."

" Oh ok Goodbye Sas-" I hung up the phone telling myself to apologize to her until my voice was hoarse later on. I ran upstairs and into Naruto's room, tossing around clothes and random items out of the way when I saw an orange bottle under his pillow. I grabbed it reading the label that said it was supposed to be taken every morning and then every night if needed and that there were 52 pills in the bottle. Quickly i spilled the contents into my hand counting them out.

" 51..52..he hadn't taken any of it!" I was furious but maybe I was just covering up how worried I am with anger. Damn you Naruto! Why're you making this so hard on me!? I put the bottle in my pocket and ran back down the stairs grabbing my keys as I made my way to the door. With speed I hadn't known I possessed I was in the car and on the road towards Konoha High.

" Naruto if you do something stupid I swear I'll kill you myself."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Gomen Gomen! I had a total lazy break down on everything and I totally forgot about this *sigh* my failure! but here's the fourth chapter my lovelies and this time i made it longer...at least i hope i did xD and put in both of their POVS = w =~

Naruto's POV:

I was beating myself up mentally for not taking the teme's offer on that ride to school, this walk was torture! I had only been walking for about 20 minutes or so and I was no where near close to the school zone signs. Either I was losing my sight at a young age or I was lost. I bet the 50 cents in my pocket that it was the later option. I sighed for the umpteenth time that morning and took in my surroundings. It wasn't that bad of a neighborhood but, I didn't see anyone, more importantly, anyone that had any school uniforms on. I rubbed my face in frustration wishing my mom had bought me a phone instead of that new xbox-even though I told her I wanted the xbox and not the phone...oops. I sighed in defeat deciding to retrace my steps and just go home and ask Sasuke to take me to school. I might as well be late not like anyone gave a shit anyway right. I put my hands in my pockets fishing out my ipod that I totally forgot I had until now.

" Well hello there beautiful~" I smiled happily placing the cute frog ear-buds in my ear and do NOT hate on my ear-buds because frogs were bad-ass! I flipped through song after song feeling in the mood for something light and spiritual but my fingers were in the mood for the complete opposite and they wanted to listen to some upbeat Japanese song about Fighting Dreamer's. The song was from some stupid looking ninja show called Naruto but no way was it in any way to be compared to me. Come on the dude wore tacky orange clothes that burned my eyes and high water pants that showed his ankles. Do you see my ankles showing? No you do not! And anyone could give a character whiskers and blond hair like me. My looks just prevail everything that's all. Oh god I sound like the all mighty teme. I hummed to the song while continuing my walk back or at least I was hoping I was walking back, I think i passed that construction sign like two-

" Wait construction sign!? Sasuke said there was a lot of construction going on by the school so..so i must be close!" I yelled a hooray, pumping my fist in the air like I had just won the world cup and jogged over to the blinking construction sign. I saw two workers having a lunch break by one of their trackers and thought I should probably ask them for directions. Shyly i gripped my book bag tighter and took in a deep breath walking over to the happily chatting workers. I was never good with people and tried to make myself the most unnoticeable despite my pranking.

" E-excuse me?" I timidly greeted them and got a nasty quizzical look in return. Note to self workers do not like to be interrupted when they were eating. I'll remember that next time.

" What do you want kid?! This is a construction site! Do you kids not see the blinking yellow and orange lights indicating a Work. Zone. You might as well follow the group of kids we just kicked out of here right over that way so you won't get in our way." The portly looking man told me gruffly taking a bite out of his sandwich that looked like it had more bread than actual meat on the inside. I made a disgusted face before following the guys finger toward where he had pointed the other so called group of kids to. I ran up trying to see if i could catch a glimpse of what they looked like and instantly felt my heart lighten with relief when i saw the signature emblem for Konoha High on one of their book bags. I walked behind them closing my eyes in content and listening to the rhythmic music overflowing my senses. Me being me never stayed in contentment for that long.

" Hey it's that weird Uzumaki kid.." One of the boys whispered. My ears twitched. My hearing was impeccable surprisingly. I ignored them and stared at my feet repeating a line to myself to keep me calm.

' Right, left, Right, Left...' That's how my feet were moving. Right foot in front of the left, left foot in front of the right stepping over cracks and avoiding gum and bugs.

" What's he doing walking? Thought his dad drove his weird ass to school everyday?"

" I heard his mom and dad were leaving for a few months..."

" Sooo he's alone huh." One of the guys turned around, staring at me with a mischievous glint in his eye and a sinister smirk on his face. I didn't feel him stop i was still repeating the line in my head.

'Right,Left,Right,Left,Right...Left?' The air left me before i could even process what was going on. I fell flat on my ass clutching my stomach, flailing to regain some of the air that was knocked out of me but, a kick to my side made that task difficult. What did i do to deserve this!? I could feel hot tears forming in my eyes as i tried to take in who was kicking my ass. It was the four guys. I noticed them instantly from my first period. Though this still didn't answer my question as to WHY THEY WERE HITTING ME! I pranked people with harmless pranks like tacks in the chair or gum under the desks or even the occasional drawing on people's faces when they were asleep but I had never done anything to these guys. The tallest one ,who i deemed as the leader and who had punched me in the gut and who was currently sneering down with hateful eyes at me, placed his foot on my chest putting me right back on the ground and scrambling to get his disgusting foot off of me.

" Awwe feisty little fox ain't cha~ Where's mommy and daddy now?" He said faking a pout and snapping his fingers toward his other group members. All at once they began kicking me. Insult then a kick. Sneer then a slap. Menacing laugh then a pull of hair.

' Right,Left,Right,Left..' The pain was clouding my mind...I was so tired...I hope this kills me...yes..kill me..no..kill them...kill these pieces of filth. My stomach burned but this was not painful and was not from their blows. Their voices became tuned out and they became blurred pictures in an instant and i fell into darkness void of everything and it felt blissful. When i woke up i found myself in front of a cage in a orange dimmed lit place. I looked behind me and could see nothing but black..endless black.

" I haven't seen you in oh so long Naruto" A low echoing voice said. Turning my eyes slowly toward the cage i gasped in horror when i saw piercing slits of red eyes and a huge body of what looked to be a caged fox with..was that..was that NINE tails!? Holy shit!

" You're so cool looking!" I spazzed running up to the cage and looking behind the animal counting its tails. Yep there were nine tails there alright. Thank god I could count so well! The fox looked at me in a annoyed manner kinda reminding me of Sasuke.

" You've become quite a character in the last seven years Uzumaki." The fox said. This time i had every right to give it a confused look, crossing my arms in front of me and tilting my head at it.

" Listen,Fox face, I don't know who you are or where I am but I need to get back out there because I'm getting my ass kicked..or was..maybe I'm dead and dreaming all of this...yea maybe i went to fox heaven or-"

" Would you shut the hell up! I didn't even think it was possible for animals to get headaches!" The fox roared angrily shaking the entire place in its wake. I stumbled to keep my balance, using the cage to support me. I glared at it.

" Say it don't spray it foxy.." I mumbled under my breath. " I just want to know where i am OK." I sighed sitting on the water covered floor in defiance huffing dramatically. If i was dead, i was not looking forward to spending the rest of my life with grumpy ass over there. I get a prick like Sasuke while I'm alive and now i get a Sasuke in fox version while I'm dead? I'm in hell. Gotta be. The fox smiled a Cheshire cat grin. Its shark like teeth gleaming from the little light that was lighting this place up with now that i looked around was coming from lit candles.

" That will be explained all in due time my boy...alas the real problem at the moment is the humans beating the snot out of you at this time." It said laying on its hands in a comfortable manner, swaying its tails back and forth lethargically behind itself. Lowering my head and clenching my fists to myself i swirled the water in tiny circles with my foot, the waves giving me a sense of calm i had never felt before.

" Do you want to defend yourself Naruto?" That one question. Do i want to defend myself? Do i want to..or do i want to die...do i want to...what do i want...

" I want to demolish those sons of bitches." I said with no ounce of emotion in my voice but with enough force to show i was dead serious. My answer seemed to make the fox happy and it reached a giant clawed hand through the cage using the tip of its claw to touch the middle of my chest. Orange light began erupting from the spot, enveloping my in a veil of some sort and taking over my body.

" Make me proud kit." The last words i heard before everything went dark.

{Back to the present}

" Hey Keito w-we should really stop I don't think he's breathing anymore man..!" The shortest of the group of boys said backing up slowly away from my bruised and bloodied body.

" Shut up! I say when its enough and this fucker hasn't had enough understand?! If he dies...we'll take his body and discard it somewhere and none of us will speak of this to anyone GOT IT. We'll be doing the school and world a favor if we got rid of this disaster!" Keito said his hands shaking in fear and covered with my blood and raw from the beating he gave me.

" I watch a lot of CSI and they'd find your ass before the first 48 dumbass." A deep confident voice that came from me...but did not sound like me in the least said to the boys. They stared at me with awestruck and horrified expressions, backing up from my slowly rising body. I rolled my shoulders cracking the kinks and knots it had gained during the brutality's.

" Damn, you guys got me pretty bad, i think my nose and a few ribs are broken. Good job good job" I clapped my hands smiling happily at them, blood spewing from my broken nose and I could taste the iron of my blood in my mouth. I spit out a glob of it on the sidewalk next to me, cracking my knuckles and giving them a devilish smirk that'd make the devil himself coware in my presence.

" I should reward you all for this nice gift you've given me." I crouched like a animal taking its fighting stance and in the blink of an eye ran towards the frightened boys. I grabbed one slamming him to the ground, bringing the back of my foot down hard on his chest. One of them had a stick. Oh a stick how scary. I laughed darkly blocking his attack pulling the stick out of his grasp and using his head as some well needed baseball practice and cracked it upside his head effectively knocking him out. Keito,the one currently cowering behind the smaller team mate, was trying to make his escape quickly and without being noticed. Man he must have what I have because I noticed him instantly, my eyes shining with a sinister glee.

" You! I wanna play with you now~"I threw the third unconscious guy aside striding up to Keito ignoring the other guy. My way of telling him to get out of here before i got done with his leader and beat the crap out of him as well. He was a smart one good for him, he turned and ran towards the school. I smirked happily at Keito his begging just filling my hunger for bloodshed. Where was this all coming from..this random spike of blood lust...you know what, let me ask questions later, right now i have a puppy to train.

Sasuke's POV:

" I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha but Naruto hasn't shown up to class yet and by the looks of it he hasn't shown up to school at all yet but I'd be happy to inform you of when he gets here if you wait for him in the office." Naruto's first period teacher, Ebisu, told me. I growled in annoyance under my breath turning to walk out of the classroom but the door bust open and a scared kid came panting into the room saying incoherent things. I didn't have time for this! I needed to know where the hell Naruto was!

" Sheime what is the meaning of this!?" Ebisu demanded fixing his glasses suspiciously at the kid now known as Sheime.

" W-we..Keito..beat up...U-uzumaki! Demon like! B-blood! A-and-" I grabbed his shoulders forcefully stopping him. Uzumaki and blood in the same sentence? Not a good sign at all.

" Uzumaki..you mean Naruto right!? Where is he!?" I shook his shoulders which each word i said to the guy. He cried pointing out the door and saying something that was hard to understand.

" Stop crying and tell me where he is dammit!" This is why i never wanted kids of my own! All the crying would be a hassle to deal with on a daily basis.

" H-he's a little ways down f-from the construction site..Keito wanted to rough him up just a little bit and U-Uzumaki went ballistic and attacked us when we tried to help him.." He sniffed rubbing the tears and running snot from his face. I gave him a distasteful glare not thinking his story was all that truthful since the blood on his hands and pants clearly stated it was not his own blood but now knowing Naruto's whereabouts I ran out of the classroom and out the school. My heart thudding loudly in my chests and resonating through my eardrums with fear. The sounds are what had my stomach twisting in sickness. The cracks of bones breaking and hitting the pavement have me sprinting faster toward the gut retching sounds. What I see makes all the breath leave me. Naruto's laughing and I find myself shaking in fear hearing that laugh. Ever watch a scary movie and the guy is telling someone they have a certain amount of time to live and leaves you with just that piece of information before laughing creepily and leaving you alone? Yea it was just like that. The guy who i guessed was Keito was banged up pretty bad. A deep gash on his forehead and his mouth was covered in blood and dirt mixed in with his tears and there was even some teeth lying next to him on the ground.

" H-help...please..stop this demon!" His pitiful cry for help snapped me out of my stupor and i ran up tackling Naruto to the ground holding his hands above his head. His once clear blue eyes were now a blazing red,his face splitting smile not holding a trace of the beauty he once held this morning.

" Sasuke came to play!~ Sasuke came to play~! Let's play dominance!" I didn't have time to question as Naruto kicked me off him making me land on my back grunting from the slight pain. Warm hands grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. I looked up into the now crazed Naruto's face fear building up inside of me.

" N-Naruto! Get off of me! You need to take this medicine!" I bucked my hips to try and get him off but he wasn't going anywhere. He shook his head and leaned down nuzzling the crook of my neck. His breath ghosting along my skin.

" Nope, Nope~ Don't wanna! That medicine's bad! Very bad~ If i take it I'll go back to being a weakling. Sasuke wouldn't want me to be weak would he? Or maybe you do~ Ahh yes you'd like that! You can use me just like everyone else. Just like all the rest! Liar liar!" Naruto ranted emotions flying through his face too fast for me to keep up but, the same ones showed up more than once. Sadness. Hurt. ..just what are you going through? I tried getting free while Naruto was in his own little world.

" Naruto i swear if you don't get off and take this medicine I will-"

" Kill me? Please do please doooo! Kill the demon!" Naruto let out a heart clenching laugh saying things to the sky. I looked around for something that would help me and I saw Keito still huddled in a mess of blood on the floor. Bet the asshole did this to Naruto but, sadly I needed his help right now.

" Keito? Keito! Reach into my pocket and get the pills i have in there!" I whispered loud enough to where he could hear me but not Naruto,as he was still in Naruto land. Keito shook his head vigorously.

" N-no way man you're fucking crazy if you think I'm getting close to that monster!"

" If you don't do as I say I'll be the next monster you deal with!" I gave him the famous Uchiha death glare the one that got its own definition in the dictionary. He silently thought over it to himself before crawling over and getting the pills.

" N-now what I'm not giving him th-"

" Pop two into my mouth and do not question me and do it quick I think Naruto's almost done hurry!" I opened my mouth and felt the pills slip into my mouth. The metallic taste from his blood almost made me gag but with all the strength i could muster i leaned up and pressed my lips to Naruto's slightly chapped ones. This seemed to surprise him and i felt his grip on me loosen so i took it into my advantage and leaned his head back pushing my tongue into his mouth and forcing him to swallow the pills. The effects were instantaneous and Naruto's eyes reverted back to its crystal blue color, his body losing the tenseness of blood lust adrenaline and he slumped in my arms. I didn't hear Keito run away nor did I care, at this moment I was glad to have my dobe back even if he was unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yooo my lovely doves~ Yeaa I uhh haven't updated in awhile my bad . tons of stuff have been happening and not to mention writers block has also been my enemy -le siigh- but here's another chapter for you all~

Sasuke's POV:

It's been two hours and Naruto still hasn't woken up yet. We had been home for almost three hours and this internal war I was having with myself on whether or not to call the hospital wasn't getting me anywhere. I sighed and rubbed my forehead in distress, looking over to my right where the dobe was hopefully slumbering peacefully. His chest rising and falling in a steady melodic rhythm was the only thing keeping me sane at this moment. Yes sane as in I would go insane if he doesn't wake up soon! Not that I cared...I was get's tiring watching someone sleep,especially someone with such tan flawless skin that looks soft to the touch or lush kissable pink lips...yea all this is boring,_very_. Sighing I stood up and walked across the hall towards my room. Karin had been calling for awhile hence me having to hear that dreaded ringtone every five flipping minutes! I checked my phone noticing that this wasn't Karin's number that was constantly calling but an unknown number from around this area. Thats..strange. Maybe a wrong number. I sighed again, I guess from the goodness of my heart and to save myself from worsening my headache I'd tell the person they've got the wrong number and to _kindly_ stop calling me. I re-dialed the number placing it in between the junction of my shoulder so I could use my hands to search through my bag for a pack of cigarettes. I was quitting but in this moment of time I needed an old friend. Now that I think about it, carrying a pack of these while I'm trying to quit is pretty stupid on my part. No one was picking up the phone and I was just about ready to hang up when the man of all my terror spoke.

" So you've finally called little brother." He said in his ever so emotionless voice with that hint of all knowing. Itachi. Then I mentally face palmed, Karin did tell me he wanted to talk. I thought I had longer though and what was with his ringtone? I tried to groan silently under my breath while taking out a stick from the pack.

" If you're thinking of smoking drop that stick right now. Throw away the rest while you're at it." He said. How the fuck did he know I had these things!? I'd be damned if I listened to him...though I did throw away the pack but, only because I was dedicated to quitting not because I was listening to this prick. I flopped in annoyance on the bed now holding the phone correctly.

" Itachi, I'm almost positive you didn't grace me with this wonderful phone call just to inform me about stopping my smoking habits. What's your real intention?" I questioned him glaring in suspicion at the wall in front of me. He chuckled and I could hear honest amusement in the laugh.

" My my, Can I not call in to check on my dear and only younger brother now and then?"

" No you can't." I spat through the phone at him hoping the words would somehow disconnect us. After all that he and my family have done he expects me to up and greet him with open arms. Not this Sasuke Uchiha. Silence that went on for about three minutes took place between us. I couldn't even hear him breathing through the phone, I was a bit scared he might have croaked on the other end or , by some chance, have hung up on me.

" If you've got nothing to say then I'm going to go now. I have a job to finish and-"

" How's the job been?" He interrupted. I blinked in surprise and confusion. Well..that was a bit unexpected.

" It's..fine. I'm on a house call one as we speak. My charge is..sleeping at the moment so I should really go back and make sure he's alright."

" I see. Well that's good. There's no point in prolonging what needs to be said then. Sasuke, I'm coming to visit you and before you say anything yes visit as in I'm going to be in front of you in person, yes I do know where you are staying at because I hacked your work files, and it was quite easy when your password is "Leggo my eggo". You've been having that password since you were a child little brother. I'll be there tomorrow. Good day Sasuke." The line going dead was my final goodbye. I felt the world moving in slow motion. I'm staring wide mouthed at the wall in front of me, then the phone slips through my hands and onto my lap and next thing I know I'm numbly whispering a "fuck" to the emptiness of my room. He just invited himself over...and I said nothing to intervene...what the hell? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! I fell back on the bed running my fingers through my bangs tiredly. Great, now I have more shit to do. Itachi could wait though I still needed to check up on Naruto. I stood up and stretched a little relishing in the feeling it gave me. I pressed end finally on my cell and threw it back onto the bed, walking out of the room. I tilted my head a bit in confusion when Naruto's door was ajar a little. I swore I had closed it behind me when I walked out of there. I opened it fully to be greeted with the cerulean crystal blue of Naruto's eyes. I didn't want to break eye contact but just sitting here staring at him wouldn't get me any answers to what I wanted to know. I glared in anger at him, striding up to the side of his bed and getting a firm grip on his shoulders.

" Why!? Why did you lie to me!? You knew you had to take these pills! You knew! Don't think I wasn't going to find out about this Uzumaki"

" Actually you didn't know about it until you most likely called my parents and now we're back to the last name basis huh" Naruto pointed out and he did have a point.

" Naruto. This is serious." I gripped harder onto his shoulders only loosening when Naruto winced a little. He sighed and played with his blankets.

" I just didn't want to be trouble...Dad always took me to school to protect me and I felt if I could at least make it past this morning then he wouldn't be so much up my ass about this..this illness." He said quietly. I frowned in thought releasing his shoulders and sitting back in the seat I had been sitting in by his side for the last two hours. I couldn't look at his face while he sounded this...broken. It was kinda breaking my plans of raining down hell on him.

" What's the illness?" I asked and then regretting asking when he flinched.

" I-I don't know...I don't know...doctor's say it's me going through hormonal changes or just depression which is where you come in Mr. Counselor. Guess mom and dad figured if this was depression might as well see if it can be fixed before deeming myself as insane." Naruto said with a false smile. I knew what he was doing. Trying to put blame on himself.

" Your parents care for you Naruto it has nothing to do with you being crazy."

" And just what the fuck do you know Uchiha!? You only just got here and you think you know everything! Bet you know what movies we have downstairs or where I keep my pornos or-" Naruto ranted naming off very amusing hiding spots and details that I actually had no idea about and was never going to ask. But he was giving the info so who am I to be rude and not take it. Though if I let him keep this up we were going to get no where on this matter. I was top in my job and I for one never stooped to baby games like this with anyone and I was not going to start today. Now, if I could only think of a way to shut the dobe up.

" Naruto I kissed you today." There we go that shut him up. He stopped ranting for a moment, looking like he wasn't breathing. The emotions playing through his face was comical and how I wanted to smirk in enjoyment at all of this but alas I had to keep up my stoic pose. He looked at me wide eyed in confusion.

" Uh yea excuse me? It sounded like you said you k-kissed me but I know that's not possible cause I like chicks and I'd never-"

" Don't flatter yourself Baka. It was mouth to mouth to make you take the pill. I only called it a kiss to shut you up and it worked so congrats to me." I stood up and fished through my pockets for Naruto's pills, throwing it to him ,in which he fumbled around to catch them. Shaking my head in slight amusement I went downstairs to prepare lunch seeing as we both skipped it today. Rolling up my sleeves I searched through the cookbooks finding it unnerving that it had collected so much dust in the cabinets. I decided I'd make something quick and healthy which was a bowl of salad with cubed ham and cheese. With the ingredients in front of me I went over to look for a good knife to cut all of these up faster. From the corner of my eye I saw Naruto peeking at me from the doorway like a kid wanting to ask their parent for something. I sighed and gave him a look stating to make this quick-he flicked me off while sticking out his tongue. He shuffled nervously in place and the slight blush on his cheeks made him look a bit...well adorable.

" What is it Naruto?" I said turning to cut up the salad.

" The kiss..or mouth-to- mouth whatever we're calling it! W-well anyway w-was I good?" He asked in genuine curiosity, the blush darkening. Today must be a day where I was being caught off guard a lot. I almost ended up cutting my finger by a mere half-inch and I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. I was thanking that I had long bangs to cover that though. I cleared my throat and resumed cutting.

" Well considering the state you were in and the fact you had me bounded to the ground and oh let's just add in there the metallic taste of blood in my mouth and your lips were a bit chapped and-"

" Alright alright! Damn a no would have sufficed teme!" He pouted and I smiled warmly at him from behind my bangs.

" Don't interrupt me. Besides all of that...you were'nt bad Uzumaki." I for some reason added, my eyes widening when I realized just what I had said. His expression looked similar to mine though his was more of relief and surprise. He smirked smugly and turned around with his hands behind his back and a slight hop to his walk.

" Yea I knew I was great, sorry to break your heart but im into chicks." Naruto stated smugly. I chuckled in amusement, shaking my head and resuming on preparing the food. That boy was something else I swear. I've never in my life met someone like him before. Surprises around every corner when in the presence of Naruto Uzumaki.

" Chicks or dicks it's all the same." I smirked and threw him a "i just beat you at your own game look". He turned to me fast, his face completely red.

" Watch it. I am the son of your paycheck."

" Oh my, I'll make sure to watch my tongue next time on behalf of my glorious pay." I said my voice dripping in sarcasm. He laughed and I found myself smiling listening to that melody I was slowly becoming addicted to. I think this is the first time we've had a nice moment since I got here and it was...nice.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Konbanwaa my lovelies~~ I'm sorry for the lack of updating T ~ T BUT I don't have school anymore..until college maybe so I have nothing else occupying my time so I can be a bum and write all day xDD thank you all soo much for the follows and reviews it really makes my day! 33 now presenting another chaptaah! In advance...I apologize for the crappyness of this chapter I felt I didn't do too well on it..

Naruto's POV:

" Sasuke-teme, I dare you to touch your forehead with your tongue."

" Dobe, I thought we were playing " I Spy" and I didn't even pick dare-wait, why am I amusing you with these games? I have work to do!" Sasuke went upstairs leaving me in the living room all by myself. I huffed and rolled over to lay on my stomach on the floor. I couldn't sleep and one of the reasons was because Sasuke suddenly thought my house was a pigs sty and wanted to clean it up from top to bottom. During lunch I asked him who he was talking to on the phone. When I opened my door to see where Sasuke was I overheard him talking to someone in his room and from the sounds of it, it didn't sound like a pleasant conversation. So I figured this was a good a time as any to find out who it was but he kinda just blanked out on me. He got this real terrified look on his face then hurriedly took all the plates and put them in the dishwasher which was rude considering I still had food on that plate! He then went about cleaning everything in sight he even tried to clean the dirt outside! What suddenly crawled up his ass. Thus explains why I am currently bored out of my mind and staying out of the way from the cleaning train that is Sasuke. But yea this is _soo_ normal totally. Dripping with sarcasm here! I sat up and walked to the kitchen to heat me up a glass of milk, maybe that'd help me get to sleep. I opened the cupboard and took out a shiny glass cup and had to stop and admire just how clean it was. Never in my years of living in this house have I ever seen silverware this...well silver! It's like amazing and shiny and-

" Naruto put that cup back this instant." Well there goes my admiring mojo. I glared at Sasuke who was putting up a mop and broom inside the closet. It was so hard to take him serious when he was wearing my mom's apron especially since the pockets were cute little foxes.

" As you wish you royal ass" I grumbled while putting the cup back in its place and closing the cupboard door with a harder than necessary slam. I crossed my arms and leaned on the counter setting him with my best angered look.

" Now would you tell me why you've been busting your ass cleaning my house. You're not our maid , though right now you kinda look the part." I laughed and pointed at the apron. He looked down at what he was wearing gasping in horror before throwing it in the closet with the mop and broom. He cleared his throat with a slight blush on his cheeks.

" My brother's coming to visit." He said tiredly. That's it? What's wrong with his brother coming? I'd kill for a sibling of my own,mom told me if she ever had another kid she'd name em Menma no matter the gender. It's weird how they would give their children names of food you'd find in a bowl of ramen...is that why I like ramen so much?! Contradictory! Anyway back to the matter at hand I'm almost positive his brother wasn't as bad as he was making it seem though, the way he was going about cleaning and making sure everything was perfect was making me doubt that logic. I sighed and walked past him, feeling his questioning stare on my back.

" I'm gonna go clean my room, god knows that's gonna be a hassle. You should take a break teme."

" Naruto it's fine I can-"

" You've been up for almost the whole day and probably got about three hours of sleep. I don't have school tomorrow and it's almost midnight and I'm well rested so let me finish the work here. Like I said you're not our maid." I turned to him with a sincere smile to show him I was being pushy but that I was really worried he'd go working himself to bloody death! Yes I guess in some sort of ways I do care for Sasuke's well being but, he's like a friend to me ya know the little voice in my head that talks and feeds me and supposedly kisses me-ok erase that last part. I waited until he put his hands up in defeat and walked over to sit on the couch with a-oh my! Was that a pout?! Where's a camera when you need it! I chuckled a bit before trotting up the stairs to tackle my room. I stood in front of the door rolling up my sleeves in determination.

" Alright room let's do this!"

*** Four Hours Later***

" Will...never...leave clothes on the floor **EVER** in my life **AGAIN**.." I fell to my knees in my now spotless room. I cleaned it up so well that when i flopped on my bed it wouldn't even wrinkle. I smiled to myself. My mom could never get me to clean my room and yet Sasuke's pompous ass gets here and only after two days he has me scrubbing my room to the point of the walls actually sparkling around me. It's official I need to get out more. There was something under my dresser that caught my attention. How'd I miss that? I crawled over and reached my hand under the dresser feeling for what I saw and now know to be a piece of paper. When i pulled it out It was a picture of me, my mom and dad in front of my old elementary school. Mom and Dad...I haven't talked to them since I stormed out of the house. they probably think I'm still mad at them. I looked one more time at the photo with a fond smile, placing it right next to my fox plushie.

" How could a picture make you miss someone so much.." I stood up and went downstairs my mind set on one thing. Call my parents. I went down the stairs a bit faster than intended only wanting to hear my parents voice. Sasuke was no where in sight making me a bit ticked at him cause that meant he was out and about doing-whatever Sasuke's do instead of listening to me and resting up! I'll deal with him later though. I dialed my moms cell phone number and waited with bated breath for someone to pick up. Now that I think about it, it's a bit sad when your parents have a cell phone and not you. This phone thing keeps coming back to bite me in the ass, I'm sorry the Xbox was so tempting alright!

" Hello?" my mothers voice came in through the phone a bit groggy. Oops I did kinda call at a bad time huh..

" H-hey mom it's Naruto...I lost track of time and I called to late so..so I'll call tomorrow and-"

" No, I want to talk to you Naruto." My mother's soft and loving voice made me crumble to my knees in a sobbing mess. She should hate me with all the shit I put her through and yet here she is loving me, accepting me and needing me...why..I don't understand!

" Naruto, Don't cry sweetie. I'll never hate you and will forever love you. You're the most precious person to me and your father. You're our son and we should have been there for you...I'm sorry Naruto we're such horrible parents.."

" N-no! No you're not ok...you do what you do..for us and I should have seen that but I was selfish and wanted attention, thank you both.." I smiled sadly, wiping away the tears that were staining my cheeks. I felt so light, to say these words, to hear their thoughts even if it only was from my mother's point of view. I wanted..no- I needed this. She laughed softly and I could picture her eyes crinkling slightly when she laughed like it always did.

" How have you been with Sasuke? I heard you walked to school how was it?" She questioned curiously. I gulped hoping she didn't hear the action. Shit. I almost forgot about Sasuke and the whole walk to school incident.

" Uh you know me mom~ I made it to school safely and me and Sasuke only broke one vase. Soo everything's been cool beans!" I chuckled nervously.

" Cool beans? Since when did you start saying that also I hope it wasn't the vase we got from Jiraiya-San, that was an antique." My mother said though I could tell she didn't buy my story one bit but I was glad she let it slide. I laughed and sat back on the wall I was sitting by.

" A vase from that pervert would be anything but antique I bet he put his used condoms in there-if he even used one." I shivered in disgust at the thought.

" Ah..yeaaa now I kinda wanna throw it out. Well I have to get back to sleep. Please do call us more while we are away, It really makes my day brighten when I get to hear your voice honey, I'd wake your dad but he's worked so hard today and I'll make sure he calls you first thing in the morning. I love you Naru~" My mother cooed into the phone and I felt myself blush a bit in embarrassment. I closed my eyes and sighed with a smile.

" I understand and love you too mom. Talk to you later." I hung up and put the phone back on the hook, getting to my feet and feeling ten times better than I had in my whole life. Now where's Sasuke at so I can strangle him! I walked back into the living room grabbing a knife on my way there. Relax it's a butter knife no real harm can be done...I think. Though when I saw the sight before me I instantly regretted picking up my murder weapon and kinda wanted to stab my head for even thinking such a thought when I happen to see Sasuke slumbering on the armchair. H-he looks so peaceful! Content..and beautiful. Wait..ok fuck it I can't deny that fact. For a dude Sasuke is pretty good looking. I tiptoed closer to him and peered at his face while holding my breath. His long dark eyelashes cascaded freely onto his pale white skin. His hair was a bit tousled which I noted was kinda lips were parted slightly and his chest rising and falling in steady movements. I stepped away with a fond smile as I got some spare blankets from behind the couch and laid them on top of Sasuke's sleeping form. Couldn't have a sick counselor ya know. Knocks at the door interrupted me from further staring at Sasuke and I welcomed it because I was feeling like a major creep at that moment. But, it was almost 2 o clock in the morning, who'd be wandering to people's houses at this time?

" Hello?" I said while I opened the door. My breath caught in my throat as before me stood a man at least a foot or two taller than me with dull black eyes wearing a nice crisp and pressed suit and who's hair was pulled back into a ponytail that flowed freely behind him but what really had me staring were the two set of lines below his eyes.

" Oh my god did that hurt!?" Ok..not a good way to start a conversation but I had to start somewhere right?

" Who are you?" He gave me a quizzical look while completely ignoring my sincere question. Hello rude much?

" You came to my house and you don't know who I am now that I think of it I, never met you before in my life-oh OoooH! You're Sasuke's brother?"

" Ah So then you must be Uzumaki Naruto-San. Forgive me I didn't exactly know what you looked like." He gave me a curt bow. I took note that Uchiha's have a lot of grace and common courtesy. I didn't even bow to my mailman when I saw him but these people will bow to a tree if need be it.

" Oh don't worry it's fine but um you're early..and late..well late cause it's like 2 in the morning but then early because I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow and-"

" May I please just enter?" He cut me off with humor laced in his voice. I blushed and nodded my head slightly, stepping aside to let him through. When he walked past me I was hit with a blast of the smell of Axe. The good kind! Goood I needed to get me that brand! Oh wait!

" Hey um uh-"

" How rude of me I didn't introduce myself. My names Itachi Uchiha." He shook my hand and I shook back with even more enthusiasm since he wasn't really putting any in the handshake. I'm glad to help I suppose.

" Itachi, sasuke's sleeping on the couch over there and We shouldnt make too much noise or he'll wake up and he really has been working all day to make this house perfect for you and-"

" Sasuke did?" He said his eyes going wide a bit and astonishment hidden in his voice. Why was that so hard to believe? Itachi doesn't seem like a bad guy afterall. Point for me!

" Yep! And since he's sleeping I guess I'll be the one to arrange sleeping arrangements. Uhh Well Teme has the only spare bedroom and it's locked at the moment and he has the couch right now and there's my parents room but they wont mind you sleeping in their room I think.."

" I'll just sleep with you then. Your rooms upstairs right?" He questioned while walking towards the stairs. I nodded my head kinda shoving him from my mind as I was still trying to figure out where he would be sleeping.

" Yea it's the first door on your right now I don't know where we'd put you for the night and..wait..WHAT!?" I looked around with a full blush on my face, eyes widening to the size of saucers. Did he just say he was gonna sleep in my room!? Ok one Uchiha taking over my house is bad enough I don't need another one taking everything into his own hands. Sprinting up the stairs and halting to a skidding stop in front of my door, holding the door to catch my breath. I looked up and saw Itachi dressed in nothing but some sweat pants. I spun around blocking my eyes and to hide my red face from the world that was Itachi. Wait, I'm a dude I shouldn't be some blushing,flustered mess at just seeing him wearing nothing but pants or over the fact he wants to sleep in the same bed as me. Yes! I don't care! This will be like a sleepover of some sorts...just the weird kind that involves a guy much older than you. Yea...I can do this no problem. I took a few deep breaths to steady myself and turned with confidence though I kept my eyes closed and got into bed moving over to the far left of the bed while keeping my back to him and hugging the blankets close to me.

" I'd argue with you but I'm to tired right now so you stay on your side and I stay on mine until we can find you a room in the morning understand!" He chuckled and I felt the bed dip down a bit and him go under the blankets. Be calm my racing heart! Tis just for the night!

" Understood Naruto-San."

" Just call me Naruto, geez you guys and these formalities are gonna be the death of me.." I mumbled from underneath the blankets. My eyelids were growing heavier and I didn't even hear his response or Sasuke coming into my room but, I did hear the scream.

" ITACHIIIII!? What the fuck are you doing in Naruto's bed!?" Sasuke looked between me and him, I shot up flailing my arms in front of me.

" N-ne Teme i-it's not what it seems"

" Now come Naruto, weren't you the one who begged me to come to bed with you though I told you it'd be entirely unfit of the situation~?" Itachi said to me in a way like scolding a child.T-this asshole! Take away that point for me cause this guys Satan's father! He harbors all that is evil and I'll wipe that smirk..smirk? Oh no he did not just play me in front of Sasuke! Not that I cared...ok i'll stop lying to myself I DO CARE.I'm not gay! Sasuke gritted his teeth and pointed down the hall.

" Itachi out of there this instant. Your ass can sleep in my room. and Naruto." He glared daggers at me and I gulped trembling a little.

" I'll deal with you in the morning. Sleep well~" He smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes and meant my life was saved for the night but tomorrow I had better start planning a quote to put on my tombstone. He walked out the door with Itachi closing it behind them and I flopped on my back and mentally screamed.

" Why is this crap happening to meeee!?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My fellow readers! I am not dead though my body feels dead with how lazy it's been D :: goomeeen for taking so long I've really been tripping on life atm ehehe...so here is the next chapter : DD **

**This means our good old friend Kyuubi is talking "**_rawr I'm Kyuubi_**"**

**Sasuke's POV:**

"This is a bit absurd. There's a story where I am a serial killer and I take pleasure in seeing my dear younger brother suffer, I'm not like that right Sasuke?" Itachi asked me while scrolling absentmindedly on his phone on my bed might I add. I growled.

"I actually can imagine that quite well, and where the hell are you getting these stories from?!" I tried to stretch my neck from my position on the floor to see what he was looking at. I let the devil sleep on my bed…I'm housing the devil! He shrugged and turned off his phone tossing it on top of the dresser; I'm surprised that didn't harm it in anyway. He laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head. Was this really _the_ Itachi Uchiha who I hated with a passion?

"Deidara has a new obsession with this thing called "fanfiction" and there's shit tons of stories about us on there. Even the occasional one where you're a crying baby clinging to me all the time, cute huh?" He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and smirked. Yep this was the guy I hated deeply. I brushed it off and got comfortable on the floor. I was done talking to that pyscho path for the night if not for the rest of my life. I heard a bit of shuffling and assumed he was also retiring for the night, finally, I needed a bit more sleep after what I just went through.

"He's a winner huh Sasuke." Itachi said randomly into the dark room. I glared at him though I knew he wouldn't be able to see me in the dark. What's been up with Itachi and all these random outbursts lately? He must be working himself half to death again…not like I cared or anything.

"The blond in the next room over there." He finished. My face lit up instantly whether from embarrassment or anger I had no clue. I bolted out of bed and jumped on the bastard. He didn't have a shirt so I had to firmly grasp his shoulders holding him down onto the bed.

"Leave Naruto the fuck alone! He doesn't need you messing up his life like you've screwed up mine." I spat at him. Was I really defending Naruto…or was I more talking about myself? Itachi chuckled though it sounded a bit sad.

"We did it to protect you little brother…"

"Bull shit! Don't spout that crap to me! You worked with them! I trusted you! And you went and ruined everything….but no more…I ran away from that life!" I was breathing heavily after my outburst and the moon shone just right to where I could catch a glimpse of the most hurt look on Itachi's face I had ever seen. His eyes showed regret, sorrow….and apology. Tch as if the mighty Itachi would show remorse of any kind! I got off him and walked back to my futon on the floor pulling the blankets over my head and tuning out everything for the night. Just for tonight…let this all be a dream. Itachi didn't say a word after that and I couldn't explain why that bothered me so much…at least he's quiet now.

**Naruto's POV:**

Whoa, ok note to self when I hear the Teme yelling never go and eavesdrop. I had no idea things were that bad with them…it's kind of sad to witness. I don't have siblings but I always felt your brother or sister would always be that person you can go to for whatever and just about the closest person you have in your life. I turn from the door that held the brothers and walked back to my room a bit sullen. I don't like when people fight. And who would?!

"Kyuubiiii! We need a help Naruto time!" I said quietly to my plushie while locking the door behind me. Like I said it was meant for my stuffed fox not the fox thingy inside me...now that didn't sound weird at all.

"How_ sickenly sweet you named a knock off after me~ I'm flattered_" The sarcastic remark from the fox from before made me yelp in surprise, looking around the room for where it might be.

"_I'm inside of your body dumbass, I swear kit has anyone ever told you how slow you are at times_?" It sighed and I tried to stifle my laughter at the tickling sensation that brought me. I sat on my bed cross legged and hugging my true Kyuubi close to me.

"I was trying to see if there was a sane explanation as to why I suddenly hear voices but hey, I'm Naruto and nothing ever seems to be normal with me now does it…and if I'm a dumbass you're a dumbass inside a dumbasses body!" I puffed out my cheek as I felt a vein on my forehead throbbing irritably. A thought suddenly hit me. If I'm hearing his voice does it mean I'm going to go crazy again!? I asked for help not murderous intent!

"_You're not going crazy kit, I just figured I'd come out and keep you company for a little while_~"

"And how long is a little while?"

"_Until the day you die_" Well there goes my plans for a normal life. Today has just been crazy! I flopped back on the bed, I only had like four hours before I knew Sasuke would wake up and if he woke up that early then I have a feeling Itachi did too. I wanted to help them, though, it's not my place but still…no family should fight like that and it appears Itachi did something really bad to Sasuke in the past that he just can't let go. Talk about living in the past.

"_When you think the dust from the gears of your mind gets in my eye…" _The fox's voice echoed inside my mind. I chuckled into my pillow.

"It's funny Sasuke said something just like that to me when we first met." I felt calmer when I heard it snicker. I don't think it's nice to keep calling it an it…damn I did it again.

"Sooo you a boy or a girl or am I really just going to have to come up with a gender for you on my own?"

"_You're strange…but if it helps I am a boy, but that's really not what you should be thinking about. How're you going to help that prick and his brother?"_ He asked me. Hated to admit but he was right. I didn't know where to start or even what to do! If I had even the tiniest clue as to what they were arguing over…then maybe I could piece the pieces together.

"_If you want I could always venture off into one of their minds and look deep into their memory banks"_ He offered. I bolted up.

"And what let them have a crazy fox running around in their personal thoughts? Thanks but no thanks I'm fine with being the only crazy person in this house. I need a plan that doesn't involve that thing you just said!" I crossed my arms in a that's that matter. He sighed.

"_Just my luck to be in the body of a saint, fine if you don't like that idea how about this one, listen closely cause I don't repeat nor do I go out of my way to do this so here's the plan"_ My eyes widened to an immense size. That…might be dumb enough to work. I sprung out of bed and went down to the kitchen to set the plan in motion. While I was taking the things I needed out I remembered what else I wanted to ask Kyuubi.

"Hey if you've been in my head or...body…as weird and gross as that sounds, why did you choose now to come out and talk to me?" I questioned while tying on an apron.

" _Think about it, if I had tried talking to you while you were a kid most people would just say you were talking to an imaginary friend and don't get me wrong I tried talking to you when you were younger but you were oblivious to it all. So I hoped with you getting older you'd accept it more though you made it quicker when you got into that fight, lucky for me because I was getting a bit bored."_ He explained to me and yea I understood where he was coming from. I smiled a bit in content to myself, I should be scared of this…I was scared at first but maybe this big fox isn't so bad.

"_How was kissing the Uchiha boy~"_ He purred teasingly.

"Ignoring you now Kyuubi." Unbecknoengst to us both a bond was formed.

**~Few hours later~**

"Ah they're coming down hide!" I hid in the living room behind the couch. A place I found out to hide me perfectly from people.

"_Because I can up and hide somewhere moron."_ I shushed him and peeked from the top of the couch as I saw Sasuke walk into the kitchen looking stunned, followed by an Itachi who looked mildly amused. The kitchen was a complete mess with dough everywhere, splattered on cabinets and walls and the floor but on the table was a cake with crappy doll versions of Itachi and Sasuke holding hands courtesy of the wonderfully nice Naruto Uzumaki~

"The…fuck?! Narutooo!"

"You're too slow teme!" At that instant I pulled a rope and the rope I had under their feet tightened and grabbed a hold of the Uchiha boys, pulling them to opposite sides of the table around the cake and that's when I walked over calmly and handcuffed both of them to the chair. Sasuke was a bit of a challenge to do that while Itachi calmly took it. He scares me, like a lot. How the hell can they be related?

"Dobe what the hell is all this for! And I just cleaned this kitchen!" Sasuke grunted while struggling to get free from is restraints. I smirked and went back to the living room, turning the armchair around to face both of them. I giggled a bit when I thought that I must look like the god father to them right now. All I needed was a cat to pet on my lap—oh well I'll just have to do without.

"My Sasuke is this always how your mornings are?" Itachi asked his voice highly amused by all of this. Sasuke looked flustered. Kind of cute~

"Of course it isn't idiot! I don't know what's gotten into him this morning he's never this..."

"Willing?" Itachi offered.

"Yes wait I mean no! Naruto just let us go already, game's over with" Sasuke glared daggers at me and I glared lasers at him. I stomped my foot on the ground loud enough to where it echoed throughout the house and effectively shut their bickering.

"This isn't a game Teme. I heard you two fighting…you guys are brothers, you share the same blood! You would throw away the chance at keeping someone so important in your life over…over whatever this is you two are fighting over?"

"Stay out of this you wouldn't understand…"

"Then help me understand Sasuke! What happened that was so bad that you guys are to this brink of throwing everything away?!" I could feel my voice growing desperate.

"They destroyed my dreams! Crushed, obliterated you can fill in the blanks! You think I wanted this job!? I wanted to one day take over my father's place at the head of our company but you!" He turned with pure anguish towards Itachi who grimaced.

"You told him I'd be bringing shame to the family so he picked you instead, why!? After all those times you told me how great id be! You worked with father to make this world a shit hole! Raising taxes on innocent people and making healthcare just about impossible to get! I wanted to change this place for the best...but no...No! You even brought our mother into it…OUR DAMN MOTHER! She looked at me as nothing but a pest just as father did and I grew tired of it so I left and ran away from you all, throwing you all away! And here I am now, doing a hell of a lot better until you showed up!" Sasuke was out of breath at the end of all that. I was speechless…I...I never dealt with a situation like this I mean I suck when it comes to politics and family businesses and all that junk! Think Naruto think! I was so busy thinking I didn't even hear Itachi start to talk.

"You're such a child Sasuke."

"What did you say you asshole!?"

"I didn't want the damn job for my own selfish reasons…I guess you could call it selfish in a way. I took the job to protect you. You think father would have sat and adored you if you took the job? Kissed your feet? Hah sometimes I wish it was him kissing my feet and not me kissing his." Itachi smiled sadly. Sasuke gave him a quizzical look not liking the sounds of this.

"W-what do you mean..?"

"Come now Sasuke it should be so plain and obvious. I did this to save you. When you moved out of the house…I was so happy because it meant you weren't near these people…those people that would have corrupted you like they did me. But I was also jealous of your freedom. Many days I wish I had the guts to up and walk out and start my life as my own person and not the person father and mother want. But they are our parents and I love them as I know you do. But I love you over all little brother. I know that if you were to take over the company a new light of openings would be made…but I didn't want it to cost you losing your heart." Itachi finished looking off towards a random part of the kitchen. Sasuke relaxed, looking at the floor as if all the answers where right beneath his feet.

"I got it you can be president!" I jumped out of my chair and looked at both of them expectantly not having heard them talk out the problem. Hey I have a one tracked mind and I was too busy coming up with this master plan. They're so lucky I didn't charge. Something weird happened. Sasuke laughed not that I haven't heard him laugh before but he was laughing with...Itachi!

"Oookaay where was I in the last few minutes?" I looked back and forth between the laughing brothers. What did I say that was even funny?!

"Come on guys I want to laugh too!" I gave up trying to be the god father and walked over to the table shaking both of them with big my big puppy dog eyes in place.

"N-no Naruto! It's just...you came up with the stupidest idea ever." Sasuke said in between laughs. Well HURTFUL much. But...as I looked between them both and saw them actually talking and laughing with one another I didn't give a damn if I was being laughed at as long as these smiles of theirs stayed. As long as they didn't break their bond. I smiled softly.

"_Way to go kit."_ Kyuubi congratulated me. I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment

"Yea well I'm a sucker for these types of things I suppose" I thought to myself knowing Kyuubi would hear it.

"_There's that and there's also the fact you'd do anything for Sasuke"_

Yep there was that too. He's not as bad as before and well he did help me out a lot and brought me more out of my shell and hell he even brought a lot more interesting events in my life. I looked over towards Sasuke and caught his eye. He smiled to me, a form of showing his thank you. Nothing could explain why my heart did flip-flops and my face heated up slightly at just that look. Man the heater must be on in this house or something. I frowned in thought catching both of the Uchiha's attentions.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked. I glared at the both of them dully looking at the cake.

"I spent three hours cooking this; you two had better eat it all."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey all my lovely doves, yes I'm calling you lovely doves because you're just THAT lovely xD well here's another chapter it really means a lot that you guys take interest in this story! Also I have not been putting disclaimers but come on this is fanfiction and if I owned Naruto well…I would own Naruto LOL but I don't sadly so yesh I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. And in advance I'm sorry for the suckiness ; m ;**

**Sasuke's POV:**

"So you're leaving today huh…" Itachi and I were currently sitting in the living room. After eating the dobe's disastrous cake we ended up with our heads in the toilet for the remainder of the day. After, we ended up ignoring him, much to my pleasure with his constant 'I'm sorry' or 'ill cook you a better cake'. I chuckled mentally, a warm small smile on my face. Lately it seemed Naruto was getting more smiles out of me than anyone. Strange. Itachi must have caught me red handed.

"You've got yourself quite the little client there Sasuke. I envy you get to be around such a cutie all day and even living inside the same house. The scandalous things that could go on." He sipped his coffee calmly and I almost spit out mine.

"Just what do you think I am to Naruto!?" My face was a deep pink and I turned my face away to hide it.

"You are his counselor."

"And you think a counselor and his client would just up and have a hidden romance or something?!"

"I would." Itachi looked at me stoically. This guy had issues and I was scared to call him my brother or even be related to this guy. I sighed and leaned more into the armchair. Looking out the window I could see it was a beautiful Saturday. Naruto's family really did live in the good part of the neighborhood despite them being commoners which wasn't a usual thing when you would see gangs and other unruly things going on in the shadows. Itachi put his cup on the table and got up. I followed him and went to help him with his bags. I looked at his back, the back I had grown so familiar of when I was a child and not like that you pervs! I meant as a child I would always be his shadow, trying so hard to catch up to him but failing miserably. Trying to gain his and fathers attention but lacking. But all along…all along he was the one watching out for me. As I grabbed one of the suitcases I had a sudden urge to run up and hug Itachi to apologize for being such a child all these years. But I could never bring myself to do that, if it was a pride thing or if it was just that I was ashamed of myself I had no idea which was holding me back. We walked out the door and towards his car. I scoffed at the black Honda with red rims. Ever since he joined some club called Akatsuki back in high school he always had an obsession with black and red. More specifically black with red clouds. I put his suitcase in the back and closed it shut. Now we stood here not knowing what to do or what to say. I put my hands in my pockets and shuffled my feet.

"Don't be a stranger…" I mumbled out quietly, looking at the ground. Arms embracing me broke me out of my staring contest with the ground.

"I-Itachi what the hell!?" I looked around and caught two women passing by chuckling endearingly at me and him. Oh the humiliation. I awkwardly patted his back until he finally let go. A bit of pink still dusted my cheeks and he smirked having no shame of what he had just done. He poked my forehead like he would do to me as a child.

"So I can come visit every day?" He asked playfully and I chuckled quietly.

"Better yet why don't you be a stranger. Would save me a hell of a headache." This felt nice. Throwing playful insults back and forth. I had no idea how much I had wanted for a relationship like this with my family. Mother and father…I know things would never be pleasant with them. But everything was ok with me and Itachi and it was all because of—

"Naruto. He really must be some kind of angel if he was able to get us to speak two decent words to each other and even more so if he got you to eat sweets." He smirked at me as if he had figured out some riddle that I hadn't even known of. I gave him a raise of my eyebrows.

"Suuure an angel that makes me lose my hair each and every day and that does crazy ideas without thinking of the consequences."

"You care for him little brother, don't let him go or I'll come back and take him from you. Also, when Naruto awakes give him this will you." He pulled out a white folded slip of paper and handed it to me. With that said he walked to the driver's seat and started the engine. Dumbfoundedly I stared at the paper. Wait what was that supposed to mean?!

"Itachi you bastard what do you mean you'll take him from me…" It all made sense and the rush of heat to my face made this situation all the more embarrassing. He pulled out and while he was driving off shouted 'Blondes are cute when they moan underneath you little brother~~" leaving me to deal with the amused questioning stares of neighbors. I stomped back into the house slamming the door a bit harder than necessary. What makes him assume I even like Naruto like that?! I've been with tons of girls and never looked at a guy in a romantic way ever.

"Neee Sasu-chaaan why so much noise…" Please please **please**! Let me die where I stand right this minute. Naruto stood in front of me still trying to get over his sleepiness. He held his falling apart fox plushie in one hand while the other hand was rubbing at his half lidded eyes. His night shirt which was of some band I had never heard of before was slipping off his shoulders a bit giving me a full view of the tan smooth skin underneath. He looked at me confused, his face scrunching up in the cutest of ways that babies couldn't even attempt to out cute it.

"Hello? Earth to Sasukeeeee." He tilted his head. No no no! Naruto stop looking like this this instant. What the…blood!? I'm bleeding but from where?! Naruto gasped and ran up to me, reaching up to grab at my face. His touch felt like fire and I shivered in delight at the feeling.

"S-Sasuke your nose is bleeding! H-hold on let me go get a tissue!" His blue eyes were full of concern. Concern for me. This little fact made my heart do summersaults of happiness in my chest. He ran up the stairs, with him taking my breath. I staggered on my feet a little and made my way to the couch. I sat down while covering my nose so none of the blood got on the couch. What the hell is wrong with me today!? Just five minutes ago I was telling myself I wasn't into men and then Naruto comes down and here I am holding back a massive nosebleed. I needed to get laid and fast. Itachi's words floated back into my mind and I pictured a flustered looking Naruto below me, moaning and crying out my name—

"Naruto! Make those two tissues!"

**After the embarrassing moment**

"Damn Sasuke what made the blood works happen?" Naruto asked me as he was sitting on floor in front of the TV looking for something through his cupboards. I sighed, which was a hard thing to do when you have tissues in your nose.

"I was just thinking too much…"

"Perverted thoughts I'm sure~" Naruto teased and let out a shout of joy when he found what he was looking for. I looked over and saw him holding two PS3 controllers.

"You're about to play a game?"

"Correction. We are about to play a game." He plopped down beside me on the couch and handed me a controller. I groaned and covered my eyes with my face.

"Why can't you be normal and go play outside?" I took out the bloodied tissues and discarded them into the waste basket with disgust.

"What normal kid do you know goes outside when they have video games?" he had a point. Even I spent most of my days in my room playing a video game here and there. Reluctantly I sat up and faced the TV while Naruto got the game ready.

"What am I even being forced to play?" He giggled and got more comfy on the couch, bringing his feet onto the couch looking like a giddy kid that got a new game.

"One of my favorites! Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3!" Naruto said in an announcer type voice which made me roll my eyes in amusement at him. Sometimes I'd find it funny that Naruto bought and watched this show that had his name and had a character that…weirdly enough looked a lot like Naruto. If he was a ninja of course and wore orange jumpsuits.

"I've never played this before dobe so I wouldn't be much of a challenge." None the less I pressed start and searched around for a character to pick. It was a single battle so I guess it was one on one. He had picked the Naruto character, not surprising leaving me to find someone to fight with. I was completely boggled by these characters. The Karin looked like my secretary Karin and the Juugo and Suigetsu characters didn't look that different from the ones who also worked with me in the office. This game was freakishly accurate. I spotted someone in the corner of the screen and my mouth opened slightly in surprise. It was me err well it looked like me, except I wore a huge ass turtle neck and my eyes were red and my shirt was open revealing my chest and abdomen. I looked over at Naruto to ask who made this when I saw his eyes were staring at the Sasuke character's chest. His face was a light pink and he caught my eye making his face grow an even deeper red and he ducked his head. Was he checking that guy out? I smirked, my inner sadistic side coming out to play.

"Dobe you think I should pick this guy?" I purred softly. He shrugged and I could see his ears reddening.

"I-I don't care!"

"He kind of looks like me huh? You think I should wear something like that? Looks comfortable enough" I was lying because i'd never be caught dead wearing something like that. The design was cool but it made this guy look so depressing and gay. Naruto glared up at me his face a cutely shade of red.

"Just pick a damn person teme!" I smirked and pressed the guy whose name happened to be Sasuke. It was just so fun to get these reactions out of the dobe. The battle started out simple. Getting used to the controls and finally when I got a hang of it I waited until he rushed towards me. Which he did. I substituted and appeared behind him and began attacking him with a series of attacks. We were neck in neck and I found myself leaning forward a bit more at the intensity of all this. When I attacked he blocked, when he tried to counter I dodged. One special move turned into a series of special attacks. It was tied for health between us, neither of us knowing what to do to end it and we only had 30 seconds on the clock. I could throw kunais but he'd most likely dodge, and then I could run up and try and get a hit in but I know he'd substitute it. I glanced back and saw his face also set in a thinking matter. His lips were in a thin line and I could practically hear the gears moving in his head. It made me chuckle quietly. I looked down and saw his feet were still on the couch. He didn't have socks on and as much as I didn't like feet I also didn't like to lose. So with the moves of a notorious ninja I ghosted my feet against his in an attempt to tickle him. He gasped and I took that moment to finish the fight and right before it got to five seconds. Not bad if you ask me. I turned to him with a victorious smug smirk. He was staring at the game horrified and still had a dark blush on his face. He pointed an accusing finger at me.

"C-cheater! You cheated I want a rematch!"

"Cheated? Me? Now I'd never do that." I feigned a hurt look on my face but he obviously wasn't buying it. He pouted and I couldn't help it, I smiled and laughed. I poked him on the forehead…just like Itachi would do with me. His pout was now a small warm smile and it melted my heart into a happy mess of goo. That didn't prove I liked him though…not even close. I stood up and was going to just head up to my room and clean it up a bit when I remembered I still didn't pass on Itachi's message.

"Oh yea, Itachi wanted me to give you this." I handed him the paper.

"Awwe! He left already?! He had just got here." He said sullenly. My heart throbbed painfully and I brushed it off. I was not jealous over the fact that he missed my brother. He skimmed over the note his eyes widening with every sentence. That's never a good sign when it involved Itachi.

"What did it say dobe?" I asked. I may sound jealous but I assure you I'm not. He blushed and slipped the paper into his pocket.

"Uhh well he just said he was going to miss me and that I should call him sometime when I wasn't busy. That was nice of him huh." He smiled up at me and I clenched my fists tightly.

"Whatever, why don't you call him now, I mean you guys are all buddy buddy already I'm sure you'd love to hear his voice right about now." I spat out to him harshly making him jolt back in surprise.

"Sasuke..." He whispered in a hurt voice. I took one look at that expression and sprinted out of the house and took off down the street. I didn't even stop when I heard him calling out my name and I meant that non-sexually of course. Geez you guys get your mind out of the gutter! I came to a park and stopped to catch my breath. I couldn't go back and see Naruto right now, not after I lashed out at him like that. I don't love him! He is my client and I am a paid counselor here to ensure that he gets better but, that didn't explain why my heart felt like it did. Why I got so jealous at the mere thought of my brother and Naruto getting closer. Naruto, Naruto everything right now was Naruto! The trees were slowly turning into Naruto's faces…okay soo maybe I wasn't going that crazy over the guy but I might as well have been hallucinating that badly. I sat in the grass finding my legs no longer able to support myself along with the weight of my questions and doubt. I needed to get with a girl and stat. It had been a few months. But who could I get in the short amount of time…well besides every girl in the world. I pulled out my cell and scrolled toward the K's. Hitting dial I waited. After the first ring it was picked up.

"Sasuke!? Y-you never call me outside of my work number. This was a wonderful surprise." Karin said and I could practically see the smile on her face and her glasses getting fogged. I rubbed the back of my neck and explained what happened. After the explanation it got quiet.

"And you called me because?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go catch a movie and dinner and the—

"Liar. I'm not your call up booty call Uchiha." She said. My eyes widened. I never heard Karin's voice so harshly before.

"You like the kid Sasuke, what's wrong with that? And you're not breaking any laws because you're both at least two or three year's apart right? Maybe it'd seem unfit to date him while still on the job but you're clever enough to hide it long enough until the jobs over I'm sure."

"I do not like Naruto! I don't love him or have any romantic interest in him! I don't—"At that moment the boy in question ran up to me, looking disheveled and worried as hell. His face was a bit red from running so fast and he had a hard time catching his breath. He looked like a mess…and it was because of me. I smiled into the phone.

"I have to call you back, the man of the hour is here" I pressed end and walked up towards the whiskered boy. His hands were on his knees and he was taking deep breaths to try and get back some of his lost air. Weakly he pointed up at me.

"W-what the…fuck...S-Sasuke!" He glared at me from under his blond bangs.

"I'm sorry I had an urgent call to make." I lied. He finally regained his composure and stood up a bit straighter.

"You had to run out of the house like that?! And here I had thought you were jealous or something." He giggled. His smile was contagious as I felt a smirk slip onto my face.

"Keep dreaming dobe."

"Hey! Here I was worried about you and you gotta be an ass—"

"You want to go out for dinner?"

"H-huh?!" His eyes widened as they looked deep into my onyx eyes. He looked to be over thinking something until he finally smiled a shy sheepish grin.

"Well if you're buying who am I to say no~" He snickered and I rolled my eyes starting to walk out of the park. Naruto right by my side. The wind chose that moment to fly over us carrying a parade of cherry blossoms with it.

"Todays a beautiful day isn't it Sasuke-teme" He was smiling in pure happiness while looking at the cherry blossoms rushing over each other, like they were playing a game of tag in the air. I smiled contently.

"Yea beautiful." But my eyes were not on the display before us but on the blond beside me. The blond I finally realized I had feelings for.


	9. Update

**I know im wasting a perfectly good chapter but this is just an update that…a lot of stuff has been going on medically with me and im hoping everything goes well and back to normal so that I can get back on finishing these chapter ^^ but really thank you all and I love you guys to flippin death, ill be back sooon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys~ Nova's back…though I'm still feeling a bit on edge with my health, um well basically what was going on was I had really bad stomach problems that I thought was internal bleeding and now still have nooo idea what's wrong and um well now I'm having chest problems and a bit of trouble with breathing soo I hope to get this all solved soon, but hey that's life. Full of chances huh. Now here I am back in the mojo and hopefully I do this right, sorry in advance if it's a short chapter and really sorry that the chapter sucks! I really have been out of the writing mojo for a while : [! **

**Naruto's POV**

Well this is weird and unexpected. The teme is taking me out to eat…not in a date way I'm sure. Or is it? Naaah, he's probably hungry and I'm not complaining because I'm hungry myself. I didn't want to go out on a date with the teme anyway...Right?

"So where are we headed?" I looked at our surroundings and found ourselves treading in a part of town I had never seen before, and weird cause I lived here all my life! There weren't much people out except for a tremendous amount of couples. Sasuke shrugged.

"Some of my co-workers said there was a nice Italian restaurant over here. Since I know you like to stuff yourself with disgusting ramen I figured you wouldn't mind going here."

"Oh come on! I like ramen but it's not what I eat every day of every second dumbass! I mean do you know how much sodium is in ramen? I got to keep my sexy figure in shape." I wiggled my eyebrow suggestively and roamed my hands down my body trying to make a joke but, Sasuke's eyes kind of bulged out a bit and he turned his head away quickly. Riiiight Sasuke's a womanizer so of course he wouldn't get my joke of gold. I sighed and turned to start walking backwards so I could talk to Sasuke and not have to look at all the couples. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit envious of all the love going on. But when you're a monster like me, love is impossible. Though I've accepted my fate it still kind of hurts you know?

"If you keep that up you're going to fall idiot." The teme's voice brought me out of my depressing thoughts. Like he cares. I bet if I fell and cracked my skull open he would laugh his ass off and then call a doctor cause he is still responsible for me and all. Actually it seemed like Sasuke was more of a babysitter than my counselor. I mean he came to my rescue during the whole physco rampage moment I had and he cooks for me and cleans my house. I don't know about you but if that doesn't just scream babysitter than I don't know what else will.

"We're here." I turned around and almost did fall when I saw the place where we were going to eat.

"Listen I get that you're most likely loaded with cash but I don't have nowhere near enough allowance to even eat from their garbage cans!" Can you blame me!? He took us to La Clique' the most expensive Italian restaurant known to man and animal possibly! They even had a red velvet carpet rolled out to the entrance, who does that!?

"Oi shut up dobe, my family owns the place so it will be on the house." He started walking along the velvet carpet looking more fit to do so than a commoner like myself. Suddenly he turned sharply to me with an accusing finger.

"Do not I repeat do not tell them I am your counselor. And go with everything I say got it."

"And what if I don't and tell everyone what you are?" I pouted crossing my arms in front of me defiantly. His condescending smirk kind of broke through my defiant act.

"If you do, you better have a pretty damn good allowance." He turned back around after a final smirk leaving me to shudder in my spot. What's with this guy? Why wouldn't he want people to know his job? Wasn't helping people in anyway a high paying job? Ehh my minds to busy trying to calm my stomach down, I'll get answers after a nice meal~! I caught up with the teme right in time to get a menu shoved into my hand and be led towards the more secluded part of the restaurant. I looked back and forth between the prick and the waitress.

"Uhh t-thank you?" I dumbly thanked the waitress who had a smile that never seemed to leave her face. She bowed.

"It was no problem . I do think that new hair color rather suits you. Please, call me when you're ready to order alright?" With a final bow she left us to browse over our menus. I nodded my head happily scrolling down the list of mouthwatering food.

"Okie doki no probl— !?" I slapped my menu down on the table. Sasuke chuckled softly while still skimming the menu.

"Something wrong?"

"Is something wrong!? Oh no everything's just peachy except for hmm well the fact that I was just mistaken for some woman. A _woman_ Sasuke! Does that not ring any bells?" I yelled furiously getting lots of annoyed looks in the process. Sasuke closed his menu and set it down gently before giving me a passive look.

"Sorry to hurt your ego but you are hardly known in this part of business. Even with my status I wouldn't have been able to get you into here without a reservation."

"Yea yea but what status and who the hell is Ms. Haruno? Your cousin or something?" I mumbled the last pat into my glass of water.

"She was my girlfriend." I choked on the water getting more annoyed and now disgusted looks thrown our way. When I had regained some air I looked at him like he had grown another head. But the way he looked at me told me he was dead serious. Wow…so he actually DID date some of the girls who fawned over him. But…I wonder why they broke up…

"She was a very beautiful girl; she was strong and was studying medicine and nursing. I guess in other words she would have been one hell of a catch. Sadly it was a catch I didn't want. Or better yet a catch that was never truly mine." He took a sip of wine and called over the waitress from before. I stared at him quizzically. From what he just explained to me he really liked this Haruno girl, and she was hot and smart? You don't come by a girl like that very often.

"W-why…did you two break up?" I said, my voice cracking just a bit. Why was I so nervous? He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"My parents bought out her parents company, found out the whole time she was only using me to gain favor over my parents." He said so coldly that I legit felt a few icicles fling my way.

"Ready to order?" The waitress said kindly, holding out a notepad and pencil. Sasuke smiled as he told her his order…but it was such a plastic smile. Sasuke…

"What are you getting _Sweetie_?" He hissed the last word at me and it took everything I had not to yell something totally obscure like "You got me pregnant" or "I'm a dude" eh what the hell, I can play along.

"Well my lumpy dumpy super boo boo~~ This Ratolli looks completely divine, I'd like to have that please ~~" I smiled my nicest smile and handed my menu over towards the open mouthed waitress.

"M-Ms. Haruno….that has a lot of meat in it you know, are you sure—"

"Yes I'm uhh off my diet so I'd like to pig out as much as I can before…" Suddenly an idea struck me. A dumb idea, but an idea none the less.

"Before I have to go back into the crazy home cause I can't seem to stop being such a bitch~ Now off you go Susie"

"My names Rozalin!"

"Told you it's the bitch in me, but no hard feelings ok~" I flipped a lock of my hair snobbishly and held back my fit of laughter when she walked away in a huff. Sasuke only stared at me, opening and closing his mouth, forming and starting a sentence before trailing off. Oooh now he's speechless.

"W-what was that for? I told you to just go along with the name not take it…damn Naruto you—"

"She hurt you teme. Not even you deserves to go through something like that and it's not like she still dines here anyway. From the sounds of it I wasn't too far off with the whole bitch scenario am I right Sasu-Kuuun~~" I made a whiny girl voice and my heart jumped for joy when he gave me an amused smirk that looked kind of like a smile but I knew better than to think of it as such.

"You are a whole new level of stupid." He chuckled shaking his head and hiding his face in his hand. Please tell me he is not crying or sulking or going full "I hate you why the fuck did I take this job" mode. "Thank you." He smiled softly at me and I wanted to capture this smile and cherish it forever. My cheeks burned brightly I just…didn't understand why they were doing that. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly looking down at the table.

"Yea yea I'm cool no need to feel like a pussy in my presence teme"

"Oh I'm sure I've gotten more pussy than you have." He smirked challengingly at me, leaning in closer towards me, making me lean back more in my chair on instincts. Grimacing I took another huge gulp of water.

"And what if you have, sorry to break it to you I'd rather have a relationship that was full of love not one night lust. Yet not one person has yet to love a monster Sasuke." I quickly stood out of my chair. "Read up on your fairy tales, I'm not gonna get a happy ending." I quickly walked out of the restaurant passing uhh whoever she was on the way out who kept calling out for me.

"Dammit I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Not fucking Haruno!" But I doubt she had heard me, whatever, I needed to go clear my head. With the little scene I had made I'm pretty sure the teme would find me in about five minutes or so, just enough time for me to put back up my walls. I sat on the curb a little ways from the restaurant seeing Sasuke talking to the frantic waitress while sending me occasional glances…funny, he looked worried. Bet he's mad though.

"_**Ya think? You stormed out of there like someone had put a mouse in your food kit" **_Came the unwelcoming voice of the fox. I groaned and hung my head low in defeat.

"There's no use trying to act as if you're a figment of my imagination…or are you? I never did figure that out."

"_**Is this really the time for that? Listen, it's bad enough that I have to watch the Uchiha kid constantly hint that he has feelings for you but it's even worse when I'm in the body of the dumbest guy alive!"**_ I squinted my eyes in confusion.

"Huh?"

"_**Oh for the love of—HE LIKES YOU YOU IDIOT!"**_ He yelled in frustration. Ha, it sounded like he just said Sasuke likes me…Wait! Likes me!? All the air magically seemed to leave my lungs. Sasuke chose that moment to finish his conversation with the waitress and was making his way over to me. No, he does not like me and the fox must be on something because frankly I like girls! And so does he. Oh and the nice little fact that we're both dudes and well if by some chance we did like each other, though that chance is highly impossible I say again, we couldn't up and go out! He was paid to rid me of my problems and if word got out that he was dating his clients well…I don't think people would really want him around them, unless they were fan girls of course.

"_**You know the good thing about being in someone else's body besides having the ability to control them~? It's that I can look deeper into your emotions than even you can. Ahh ~it really does keep me amused while being imprisoned here"**_ The demon chuckled deeply causing a ripple of shivers throughout my body.

"W-who even asked you to be in my body…stop…you're not in my body your my fucked up mind playing tricks on me! So do me a favor and fuck off!" I held my head in my hands, gripping my hair in frustration. He was tricking me…I'm just delusional…I'm just making up voices in my head to get attention. There I admit it! I must be physchotically crazy!

"_**If telling yourself that will help you, then so be it. But kit, you don't know how far off you are from having physiological problems. Trust me."**_ He disappeared back to wherever he goes when he isn't fucking with my mind and emotions. I tried, I really did, to not believe a word he said but…his tone…he's right, whatever is going on with me is not something a counselor can fix. It's something far more dangerous…Sasuke…I looked up to see him talking with a pink haired girl. Who is she? She's standing really really close to him, and he's not pushing her off!

"Ahh!" I doubled over holding my chest as that same feeling was taking over me. Like that time on the walk to school. I have to calm down but!

"S-sasuke…"

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm still wondering why Rozalin even works for us, I mean the fact she thought that Naruto was Sakura is very disappointing. Dobe…why did you run off? So many questions running through my head. I didn't know if I should be mad or worried or just ignore it, ok, obviously ignoring it is not the right thing to do. I saw him sitting on the curb.

"Rozalin she's fine, and no I won't be telling my father but if you could keep this whole thing a secret then everything will be alright understood?"

"Y-yes Uchiha-San understood!" She bowed to me and quickly left to attend to other tables. I sighed while rubbing my forehead in frustration. Could I ever just get a break? I was going to go over to Naruto but I was hit with a blast from the past.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura. In front of me stood my ex in all her radiant glory. She hadn't changed that much from the last time I saw her, besides she had cut her back length long hair into a shorter more professional style. It suit her very well since she never was the girly girl type no matter how much she had tried to be.

"Sasuke? That is you right?" She leaned in closer with curious emerald eyes. Glaring, I tried to push past her but she held my hand in a vice like grip, did she get stronger in the years we broke up!?

"Sakura let me go." I struggled to get my hand free but she pulled me closer into her. I gave her a furious glare but that didn't even seem to make her flinch.

"But I've missed you so _much_." At the much she squeezed my hand tighter making me cringe.

"Sakura, I don't have time for this I—"From the corner of my eye I saw Naruto double over in what looked like pain. He was holding his chest and breathing a bit harder than usual.

"Naruto!" Roughly I snatched my hand out of her grip and sprinted over to Naruto leaving a dumbfounded Sakura in my wake. She was the least of my problems right now. I kneeled in front of him while looking him over. Well he wasn't bruised or bleeding so that was another thing off my worries.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" I asked. He kept his head downward, but his breathing had gone back to normal.

"Come on let's get you home and—"

"Sasuke. Your services are not needed anymore…I talked to my parents and they said they would still be paying you for the time you've spent with us." The void of emotion his voice held had me staggering back a bit. What?

"Naruto, this is no time to be a fucking ass! Get up!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. He still wouldn't look my way.

"Naruto look at me" Nothing.

"Dammit Naruto I said look at me!"

"Go the fuck away Sasuke! I don't need you anymore!" He pushed me and ran off deeper into the city.

"He was crying…why, why are you such an idiot Narutooo!" I growled in frustration and fell to my knees, clenching my fists against the concrete while hanging my head low. No…I don't care if he wants me gone. Fuck the job; I'll help Naruto one way or another. With goals set in mind I got off myself loathing and ran after the blonde.

**Normal POV**

"Ms. Haruno? You change hair colors quick." Rozalin exclaimed while greeting Sakura. Sakura tilted her head questioningly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Rozalin scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"You were blonde and came to dine with Mr. Uchiha just a few moments ago. Umm you said you wanted to pig out before…and excuse my language but you said you would be "pigging out" until you went back to the crazy house for being a bitch?" She looked to the floor unsure if she should have said anything at all. Sakura huffed in anger. Pulling out her phone and dialing one of her speed dial numbers.

"This is Sakura Haruno, vice president of my family's corporation. Yes…I need a favor. I'd like information on a Naruto; I don't know his last name meaning you guys are going to have to dig deep. I want full detail on this man, understood. I'm leaving no option for giving up." Without waiting for a reply she hung up and walked out of the diner, quickly walking back to her car with determined steps.

"Welcome to a whole new type of revenge Naruto."


End file.
